Not Again Mikey!
by tmntyyh
Summary: Mikey finds something that he has always wanted. But the things he finds attacks two of the turtles whenever possible. Reviews make it longer.
1. Found You

I don't own tmnt; I'm just borrowing them. I do own the kittens though.

After a huge fight to finish off the Shreadder, the turtles were all sitting in the lair, listening to one of Master Splinter's lectures of their forms during the fight. "Your forms and movements were sloppy, that is why we will be having a longer training sessions," Master Splinter said looking at all of his sons.

"Oh man," Mikey said slapping a three-fingered hand to his forehead. Just then Raph, Donnie, and Leo all elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow...what was that for?"

"Shut up do you want Master Splinter to be givin' us more practice time?" Raph growled at Mikey. "If not then shut the fuck up."

"You are all dismissed for the rest of the night, we will begin at two tomorrow...so you might want to get some sleep," Master Splinter said getting up as he headed to his room.

"Two in the morning?" Mikey wined as he got off of the floor and plopped on the couch.

"That's what Master Splinter said," Donnie said getting up as he headed to the recently built lab. It was already filled with new, untested gadgets.

"Don's right you two," Leo said as he and Raph got up slowly, not to injure themselves any further. "So you two should hit the sack."

"That depends, are you in the sack I'm supposed to hit...if so...then let me get my Sais," Raph said as he sat on the couch slowly, he had a gash on his plastron, Leo got an injured leg, Mikey got a good slashed arm, and Donnie only got a few bruises. Mikey snickered at the comment.

"Ha ha, very funny Raph," Leo said dryly. He slowly limped to his room. He closed his door when he got inside.

"Hey, I'm gonna get some pizza...want some?" Mikey asked as his stomach grumbled. He stood up and put on his dark coat and hat.

"Sure but I want pepperoni on mine...and ya might want to ask them what they want," Raph said as he watched music videos on MTV.

"Fine...DO YOU GUYS WANT ANY PIZZA...IF SO TELL ME WHAT YA WANT ON IT!!!" Mikey yelled without any warning. Raph fell of the couch from the loud sound combined with his headache. "Sorry."

"I'm gonna kill ya Mikey," Raph said as he tried to get up but couldn't because of the pain. Donnie and Leo entered the living room to see Raph on the floor. They started to help Raph when Mikey screamed.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM...HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!" The loud yell made Leo and Donnie drop Raph and cover their ears. He hit his head on their small coffee table in the process of getting dropped.

"Shit Mike, do you have to yell so loud?.........Oh sorry Raph," Leo said in concern as he saw Raph on the floor clutching his head.

"Mikey, you better run 'cause if I catch ya," Raph said in a voice that said he meant it. "I'll rip off you limbs, make turtle soup, and sell ya to people who work in a fuckin' restaurant." Mikey shivered at the thought, even though he knew Raph would do that. He'd do much worse with humiliating him instead.

"I'm gonna go for that pizza now," Mikey said slowly walking towards the door but never taking his eyes off Raph even though they were picking him up. "So that's a chocolate, a pepperoni, a vegetable, and a sausage, right?"

"Yes," Donnie said knowing that Mikey knew what they wanted already, without having to ask them.

Mikey left for the pizzeria that was a few blocks away. On the way back he noticed something he hadn't before, a opened box that was dry. Which was odd because it was raining. /_This must have been put here recently, what's that sound comin' from?_/ Mikey heard weird scratching sounds from the box when he looked inside he saw something he wouldn't have ever expected to see.

Review for more


	2. New Names

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

"Where's Mikey, I'm starvin'," Raph said as he sat on the couch, flipping through the channels.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Mikey said as he walked through the entrance to the lair.

"What's in the huge box Mike?" Donnie asked as he saw Mikey carrying a huge cardboard box on top of the pizza.

"You wont believe it Don, I found these cute little angels all alone in a alley. I couldn't just leave them all alone...so I thought, Hey what could be better presents for you guys," Mikey said as he opened the box. Leo and Master Splinter came out of the dojo and looked in with Donnie and Raph.

"Aw," Leo and Donnie said. Master Splinter spoke up.

"If you plan on keeping them, then you must take care of them," Master Splinter said as he picked up the gray kitten. "As for me, I'm taking this one."

"I get the one with orange-like fur," Mikey said excited as he picked up the one with orange-ish fur. Donnie picked up the black and white, spotted kitten as the black one jumped out of the box and into Raph's arms. Leo took the pure white one.

"Looks like they each like at least one of us," Donnie said as he petted his kitten. The kitten started to purr. "Let's see, Leo you got a girl, Mikey has a boy, Raph has a girl, I have a boy, so what does Master Splinter have?" he said as he checked out all of the kittens.

"It's a girl, Donetello" Master Splinter said as he walked into the kitchen; kitten not far behind, for some milk.

"So what will we name 'em all?" Raph asked as he scratched behind the kitten's ears, causing her to purr.

"Well, I think that we should each name our own," Leo said as his kitten kept trying to escape his grasp and go into Raph's.

"Well I'm naming mine............Bynx," Mikey said, rubbing Bynx's stomach.

"She's being named Rachel," Leo said still trying to hold Rachel without her struggling.

"Havin' fun Leo?" Raph said mocking Leo, "this little angel's gonna be named well Angel."

"He is going to be named Jak," Donnie said opening the pizza box. Leo turned to Raph.

"If you're such a cat expert, why don't you try dealing with Rachel?" Leo asked as Rachel bit his had. "Ow!"

"Fine, put her on the floor so I can eat first." Raph said as he put down Angel. Right when everyone put down the kittens, they jumped in to Raph and Donnie's laps. "'Kay, this is odd."

"Why didn't Bynx jump in my lap?" Mikey asked.

Master Splinter walked back out of the kitchen with his kitten still in tow. "Before you ask Michelangelo, her name is Ashley," Master Splinter said as Mikey opened his mouth.

"I swear Masters a mind reader," Mikey said to Raph.

After eating the pizza, the kittens each had half of a slice; everyone went to bed with their doors open. Angel in Raph's, Jak in Donnie's, Bynx in Mikey's, Rachel in Leo's, and Ashley in Master Splinter's. When Master Splinter woke up he heard a scream from two of his sons. He ran into their rooms and he never thought he would ever see something like that in his whole life.

Review plz.


	3. Little Devils

Enjoy-. I'm so happy that I have reviewers, ::sobs::.

Master Splinter almost broke out laughing at the sight he saw. Donnie and Raph share a room, as with Leo and Mikey. He didn't need to turn on the light to see what happened. Donnie had two pairs of eyes centimeters in front of his face, as with Raph. They were both wide-eyed. "Looks like you two have new admirers," Master Splinter said as he couldn't hold it in anymore and broke out laughing. Leo and Mikey ran in to see what the commotion was all about.

Mikey and Leo's lips were quivering. Then they broke out laughing. "That was perfect!" Leo and Mikey said at the time.

"Donnie where's your camera, I wanna take a picture of this." Mikey said in between laughs.

"Ha ha, very funny Mikey," Raph said as he took off one of the kittens, Rachel, and put her on the floor. When he picked up Angel, Rachel jumped on him again. Donnie wasn't having any better luck with Bynx and Jak. Raph growled at them but they still refused to leave him and Donnie alone.

"Come on, we have to get up," Donnie said as he kept pulling them off.

"Hey, where's Ashley?" Mikey said after he realized that she wasn't there.

"I shall look for her, meanwhile I want you two to help your brothers with their...predicament," Master Splinter said still snickering at the sight. As he left the room, Leo and Mikey picked up Jak and Rachel. Raph and Donnie stood up as they picked up Angel and Bynx.

"OW!!!" Mikey and Leo yelled as the kittens clawed and bit them. They dropped them on accident, but being cats, they landed on their feet. Donnie and Raph put down the kittens that were in their arms. All of the kittens purred as they walked around their feet.

"My sons I think you should check your room before laughing at your brothers," Master Splinter said to Mikey and Leo before they started to mock Raph and Donnie. Everyone looked at Master Splinter.

"Why?" Mikey asked as a feeling of dread washed over him. "What did that little devil do?!" he partially yelled as he pointed at Ashley. The look in her eyes told them all that she was smiling. Leo shivered as he saw this.

"Go and see for yourselves, oh and when you do, remember my sons, they are still young and don't know that what they did was wrong yet," Master Splinter said in a voice that really meant _if you hurt them, I'll hurt you._ They all left and ran to Leo and Mikey's room.

When Leo opened the door he and Mikey gasped at what they saw.

Review for more.


	4. String And A New Plan

Enjoy-.

There entire room was in shreds. Leo and Mikey stood with their moths open wide as they saw that not an inch of their room was spared from the claws of the felines. "MY COMICS!!!" Mikey yelled as he realized his comics had been turned into a huge pile of shredded, colored strips of paper. Leo and Mikey ran inside the room, frantically searching for anything that was saved.

Raph and Donnie broke out laughing. "Yeah, those little fuzz-balls are definitely staying here," Raph said as he and Donnie fell on the floor clutching their sides for laughing so hard.

"Oh yeah Raph, this is way funnier than when they kept stopping us from getting up," Donnie said and they laughed even harder.

"My.........my poor babies," Mikey said as he pulled the strips of colored paper to his face. This caused Raph and Donnie to laugh even harder than before.

"The little brat even scratched my katana sheaths," Leo said in a watery voice as he picked up his katanas. When he picked up the sheaths, the katanas fell out of them because there were so many scratched and bite mark in it.

Donnie looked up, he bit his lip at the sight of Leo and his katanas. Donnie's lip was quivering in between his teeth. He nudged Raph to get his attention. Raph stopped laughing, looked at Donnie and gave him a questioning look. Donnie pointed at Leo. Raph looked and they both started to laugh again.

"This isn't funny guys," Leo said standing up. Mikey put his comics down and searched for his nun chucks. After a few seconds he found them.

"NOO!!!" Mikey screamed. This caused Raph and Donnie to stop laughing and look up. They broke out laughing again. Mikey's nun chucks looked like they went one-on-one with a weed whacker and a lawnmower. The wood was all scratched up; the orange cloth around it was turned into ribbons, and the chain was bent and broken.

"Stop...I can't breathe," Donnie said as he started to stand up.

"Man, my ribs are on fire," Raph said as he and Donnie stood up but leaned on each other gasping for breath.

"Meow," Angel meowed as she looked up at Raph with big eyes. Raph reached down and picked her up. She instantly started to purr because she caught Raph's interest and attention.

"Huh?" Donnie questioned as he felt something furry rub against his leg. He looked down and saw Jak. He also picked up the little kitten. Jak purred as he was given all of Donnie's attention.

"Yeah, _now_ they act like angels," Mikey said glaring at the bundles of fur in Donnie and Raph's arms.

"Just be nice, show them some affection, care for them, and they'll be nice to you, they already are to Raph and I," Donnie said as he stroked Jak's back.

"Yeah right, Raph is ticked off at mostly everything plus, he's mean and bitter...you on the other hand are quiet and secretive, how can they like you two yet hate us? We are......well I'm nice and funny, Leo's umm...Leo is.........can't think of anything except for a leader, oh wait, he's fearless!" Mikey said looking at each of them as he spoke about them. Rachel, Ashley, and Bynx walked in during the conversation. They hissed when Mikey talked about Leo and himself.

"Well, it looks like they just like us an' hate ya," Raph said as he picked up Ashley and Bynx. Donnie smiled at Raph's comment and picked up Rachel. Leo and Mikey's eyes twitched. "What's wrong cat got ya tongue?" Raph said as he and Donnie broke out laughing again. Raph and Donnie brought the kittens to their room as Leo and Mikey started to clean their room.

Raph and Donnie were both playing with the kittens. They used string to tease them. The little kittens didn't mind, they had to work off their meal of anchovy pizza. They actually liked playing this game with Donnie and Raph.

Later that night...the kittens walked out of Raph and Donnie's room. They walked into Leo and Mikey's room, their moths full of something that they were planning.

Review to find out what it was-.


	5. A New Christmas Card

Enjoy ppl-.

Master Splinter was the first one to wake up. He still had a few hours before he had to wake up his sons for their new earlier practice schedule. He went in the kitchen to make some tea for everyone before the training session. The water was on the stove, slowly boiling. He sat on his favorite recliner and turned on the television. Ashley jumped on his lap and started to nap.

**_Beep...beep...beep...beep. _**Leo's alarm went off. Master Splinter wasn't too worried. Leo always turns it off the sound in a few minutes. After a while, Donnie and Raph woke up because of the sound. "That's it, I'm gonna turn that off by shoving it up Leo's," Raph started to say.

"Raphael! We will go and see why Leonardo hasn't woken up yet," Master Splinter said to stop Raph from finishing his sentence. They all nodded and went to Leo and Mikey's room. When they opened the door they were stunned at what they saw.

Leo and Mikey's room was covered in dark purple and red string. Leo was awake and tied to his bed while he was lying on his shell. His mouth was covered with string, like a gag. The alarm near his bed was tied down also. Mikey was awake, only he was hogtied and lying on his side. Even though he was tied up, he was tied to his bed. They were both struggling underneath the string.

Upon seeing this sight, Donnie, Raph, and Master Splinter all broke out in laughter. It wasn't everyday that they saw the leader and joker tied to their beds with string. "Donnie...go an' get ya camera, I wanna 'member this for a long time," Raph said still laughing.

"Me too...don't go anywhere you two," Donnie said laughing. At that joke, Raph and Master Splinter laughed even harder. Donnie came back in a matter of seconds with his camera. "Say cheese!!!" **_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. _**Donnie said as he took five shots of the scene. "We'll send a copy each to April and Casey." Raph and Donnie grinned at the thought.

"Actually Donetello, this should be on a Christmas card, and then we can send it to Miss O'Neil and Mister Jones," Master Splinter said smiling. Raph and Donnie's grins grew wider.

"Great thinkin' Master Splinter," Raph said as he grinned wider.

"Raph's right, that is a great idea. I'll set up the camera to take a picture with all of us in it. Wait where are the kittens? They should be in this too, after all they are now a part of this family," Donnie said as he looked around for them.

"Donetello stop searching. I have an idea to get them here quick," master Splinter said. Both of them looked at Master Splinter waiting for his idea. "Both of you need to say 'here kitty', seeing how they have a connection with you two, they will come, okay?" Donnie and Raph nodded.

"Here kitty, here kitty, kitty," They both said at the same time. In a matter of seconds, the kittens came running out of many different rooms towards them. Master Splinter picked up Ashley, Donnie picked up Jak and Rachel, and Raphael picked up Angel and Bynx. With the camera set up Donnie stood next to Leo's bed, Raph stood next to Mikey's bed, and Master Splinter stood in between both of them.

"Nine seconds left, everyone smile," Donnie said. Everyone, excluding Leo and Mikey, smiled. The kittens even looked like they were smiling, proud of what they did. **_Click. _**The camera took another picture.

"I think that this is tha' best picture so far," Raph said half smiling, half grinning. Leo and Mikey growled.

"Now, since this is over, we should get set them free. I will give everyone today off because I want a copy of those pictures and Leonardo and Michelangelo will most likely be sore." Master Splinter said as he walked away from their room to get his tea. "I want you two to let them out of their room also."

"Yes Master Splinter," Raph and Donetello said still smiling. They put down the kittens and started to pull at the string.

"Man this is some strong stuff," Raph said as he pulled on the string.

"No wonder Leo and Mike couldn't get free," Donnie said as he pulled on it also. "Raph, hand me one of your Sais and I can cut Mikey loose, you can do the same for Leo."

"Sure, here ya go, but if I find any dents in it I'll hurt ya Don," Raph said as he pulled out his Sais and handed one to Donnie.

"I'll make a note of that," Donnie joked. They cut Leo and Mikey out of their cocoons after they got rid off the sting that covered their room. "How did you guys manage to do that job?" Donnie asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I don' know. All I know is I went ta sleep and when I woke up, I was covered in this stuff and I couldn't get outta it." Mikey said as he stretched his stiff limbs. Leo was also stretching.

"Come on I need a drink aftta all of that laughing," Raph said as he and Donnie walked out of Leo and Mikey's room still grinning. Leo and Mikey looked at each other. Revenge was shinning in their eyes. They quickly nodded and walked up quietly, yet quickly behind Raph and Donnie.

"NOW!!!" Leo yelled. Raph and Donnie turned around and their eyes grew wide at what they saw.

Review plz.


	6. Uh Oh, We're In Trouble

Enjoy ppl -. Warning: Leo snaps in this chappie. Be afraid. Be very afraid.

Leo and Mikey lunged at Raph and Donnie. They didn't have enough time to jump out of the way so they were tackled to the ground. "Now this is what I call funny," Leo said in an angry voice as he had Raph's arms pulled behind Raph's shell. Mikey only had Donnie pinned as he sat on Donnie's shell.

"Get off me, Leo," Raph growled angrily at Leo. The kittens saw Raph and Donnie trapped on the ground. They glared at Leo and Mikey.

"Not until I get the film," Leo said in a calm voice as he pulled Raph's arms farther back. "Where is it Raph? Or does Don know."

"Ahh!!!" Raph screamed, as his arms couldn't take the pressure for much longer. Upon hearing this, Angel and Rachel lunged at Leo, with claws out as Bynx and Jak lunged at Mikey. They dug their claws into the faces of Leo and Mikey.

"Get 'em offa me! I didn' hurt Donnie! Attack Leo!" Mikey yelled as he tried to pull them off of his face. Leo wasn't having any better luck. Donnie got up and walked over to Raph.

"You okay?" Donnie asked as he helped Raph stand. Raph swayed back and forth a little before getting his balance back.

"I'm fine Donnie," Raph said as he weakly tried to get the spots out of his vision. "I'm just gonna hafta not use ma arms for a while." Raph shook his arms, or at least tried to.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Master Splinter yelled to get everyone's attention. The kittens knew that tone of voice already. They heard it when they tried to catch his tail and he caught them. It meant trouble, and not for him. They jumped off of Leo and Mikey's faces.

"Master Splinter, Leo and Mikey were trying to get the film, so they tackled Raph and me, Mikey had me pinned and Leo did something to Raph's arms and then the kittens attacked them when they heard Raph scream," Donnie said in one big breath.

"I see, is this true Leonardo?" Master Splinter said as he looked at Leo. Leo and Mikey looked at their feet as they shuffled them. "What did you do to Raphael?" Master Splinter wasn't asking he was ordering Leo to tell him.

"I...um...I kinda," Leo stammered still looking at his feet. "I pulled his arms backwards." Leo's voice was full of shame and embarrassment. Mikey looked like he was going to wet his shell from the anticipation of their punishment.

"Donetello, I want you to examine Raphael. Give me a report after you have finished," Master Splinter said, dismissing Raph and Donnie.

"Yes Sensei," Donnie said as he led Raph to their room. On the way there, Donnie and Raph heard Master Splinter say, **_"As for you two..."_** Donnie opened the door and closed it after Raph went through the door. "Sit, I'll be right back."

"Donnie, I'm a turtle not a dog...and I thought _you_ were the smart one" Raph joked. Donnie smiled, as did Raph.

"Just stay here Raph," Donnie said as he opened the door. When he did a huge crash was heard coming from the living room. "What the," Donnie started but was cut off by another crash. "Come on Raph." They ran in the kitchen and laughed at what they saw.

Leo was kinda...how to put it...oh yeah, insane in this chapter. Sorry for that. I am listing too a little too much Eminem and Linkin Park, way too much free time.


	7. Pretty In Pink

Enjoy ppl -. Warning you might laugh at this. Thou have been warned.

Leo and Mikey were wearing pink, frilly, puffy, maids outfits. They were standing over an overturned refrigerator. Master Splinter was smirking as he stood in one of the doorways. "What is going on here?" Donnie asked in between laughs.

"Yeah, I thought we had brothers," Raph said as they saw the makeup on their faces when Leo and Mikey turned around. "Maybe we should call ya Michelangela and Leonarda."

"That is a good one Raph," Donnie said as he leaned on the wall for support. "We can call them Mika and Lea for short."

"Man, this is severe punishment Master Splinter," Raph said as he and Donnie brought the laughing to grinning. "Since when were you good at these kind of things? And I thought two hundred back flips was bad."

"Don't worry Raphael. This is for severe acts. I punish as I see fit, and Miss O'Neil showed me this in one of here magazines," Master Splinter said as he watched them clean the fridge. "Their punishment is to clean everything in the lair except for Donetello's lab. I know that you do not want them tampering with anything in there, Donetello."

"Thank you Sensei. I will get the materials I need to check Raph's arms. Raph you stay here," Donnie said as he took one last look at Leo and Mikey.

"Didn't we just go over that I'm a turtle?" Raph asked jokingly.

"Must have slipped my mind," Donnie said as he left the room. Raph and Master Splinter were watching them try to put the fridge back up without hurting themselves.

"A little to the right. Nope more to the left. Wrong again. Do ya know where they should put it Master Splinter?" Raph asked smiling as he got them more and more frustrated.

"I say they start over to find out," Master Splinter said grinning from furry ear to furry ear. Donnie came back in with his arms full of different things.

"Sorry I took so long," Donnie said as he realized how long he was gone.

"No need to apologize, Donetello. We kept ourselves occupied with a different matter at hand," Master Splinter said as he looked at Mikey and Leo.

"I can check Raph over here if you guys want," Donnie said as he saw the amusement in their eyes.

"Na, I'll go witcha Donnie, I needa break from smilin' so much," Raph said as he walked next to Donnie. "Plus I wanna know why I can't move my arms yet."

"But don't you want company Master Splinter?" Donnie asked thinking that their Sensei would be alone.

"No need to worry Donetello. I have it covered," Master Splinter said smiling even wider. Donnie and Raph shot each other confused glances. Master Splinter whistled loudly. In a matter of seconds five different colored fuzz balls appeared in front of him. They smiled as the kittens sat on the floor around his furry, clawed feet. They left quickly so they wouldn't be seen and/or followed by the little, loving, Master Splinter respecting, furry balls of fun.

After they got inside Donnie's lab, he shut the door and started checking Raph's arms. After a few minutes of this, Raph got irritated. "Well, Brainiac?"

"This is extremely odd. I've never seen anything like it before," Donnie said in an amazed voice.

Review to find out what it is.


	8. The Answer To Raph's Problem

Enjoy ppl -.

"Well do ya plan on tellin' me anytime soon?" Raph asked sarcastically.

"Yeah it's..."

Back with Leo, Mikey, Master Splinter, and the kittens

"How long do we hafta do this, Master Splinter?" Mikey whined.

"Until the whole lair is clean Michelangelo, and remember, patience is a virtue," Master Splinter said as he and the kittens were smiling, eating popcorn, and following them around to make sure that they don't break anything.

"Almost...there...," Leo said as he and Mikey were trying to clean the cobwebs from the ceiling.

"Ya know somethin', I neva knew we had such high ceilings till now," Mikey said. He grinned as Leo glared at him. "Come on, lighten up a little, it won't kill ya, even if ya think it might."

"If I were you, I would shut up soon Mike," Leo growled as he almost reached a cobweb but wasn't quite there.

"Well...ya're not so don't worry 'bout it," Mikey said as his grin grew. He saw that he was ticking Leo the hell off. And if it was going to be his only fun...then so be it. Leo was about to tackle Mikey off the ladder if it wasn't for Master Splinter speaking up.

"Enough you two. Michelangelo, why do you need to get a rise out of Leonardo to enjoy your punishment? It is punishment for a reason. And Leonardo, why do you have the need to attack your brothers as of late? Do you not practice enough?" Master Splinter asked in a stern voice. The kittens grinned at their bad luck.

Mikey saw this and started to sweat bullets. /_Why are they grinnin'? Man, what did we do to deserve this? Did we cross paths with Angel? Hey, she is Raph's black cat. That's it it's all Raph's fault! He's the bad one and he now has a black cat, even if I found them._/ Mikey thought.

Leo and Mikey got back to work immediately after Master Splinter stopped playing his game of 'How Long Can I Embarrass You Before You Turn Into Mush'.

Back with Raph and Donnie

"...your joints and muscles, they have been either pulled completely out or ripped and torn," Donnie said as he went over the X-rays again. "It doesn't make any sense."

"What do ya mean Donnie?" Raph said. He was starting to get nervous over the fact that Donnie might not know what to do to help him.

"Well did you do any new exorcises lately?" Donnie asked as he started to put together a theory.

"Yeah, Master Splinter said that I should try somethin' to make me attack better, why?" Raph said. He looked at Donnie. Donnie's eyes lit up.

"That's it!!!" Donnie yelled as he spun on his chair. He faced his computer and started to type like there was no tomorrow. Raph was left dumbfounded.

"Uh Don? Ya plan on tellin' me whatcha doing? Hello? Earth pagin' Donnie!" Raph kept trying to get Donnie attention, but kept failing. Donnie didn't hear him over his mad typing. "Donnie ya're gonna break a typing record soon."

"Got it!" Donnie yelled as he spun around so fast that it startled Raph. Raph looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Ya mind warnin' a turtle before ya do that! Almost made me jump outta my shell," Raph told and kind of yelled at Donnie.

"Sorry about that, but I found out what is wrong with your arms," Donnie said as he smiled.

"Yeah, go on," Raph said eager to know.

"You see, when you did the new exorcises you must have pulled and strained your arms a bit. Add that to the amount of pressure Leo must have applied to your arms, seeing how you screamed, it was probably a lot of weight," Donnie started to explain.

"I keep tellin' Leo ta go on a diet, but _No_," Raph joked. Donnie laughed at Raph's joke.

"Yeah well, what can you do about it? You see when the pressure from Leo added to the strain of your arms from practice, and then divide by your threshold, you get a high negative number," Donnie explained in half-English.

"_English_ Donnie, use English. God, we're livin' in Manhattan, so speak English not math and science or mathience," Raph said, aggravated that he couldn't understand what Donnie meant.

"Mathience? Never mind, I don't want to know. Well I mean that Leo pulling back your arms has caused them to tear apart and the only way I can think of possibly fixing them is too...well too...," Donnie stopped talking. He knew how much Raph hated being on the wrong side of a blade.

"Too...what?" Raph asked not getting what Donnie meant. It finally dawned on him. "No! No way in hell."

"Sorry Raph, but we have too," Donnie apologized. "Come on, let's go tell Master Splinter-sensei what is happening." Donnie and Raph slowly got up. They walked over to the door when they heard Mikey and Leo screaming while Master Splinter laughed like an insane rat.

"Ah! Quit it Leo!" Mikey yelled. Raph and Donnie walked over to the door and opened it quickly so they wouldn't miss what was happening. And it hit them like a ton of bricks. Literally.

Review to find out what hit them. And I wrote Mathience because it's the only word that I could think of for math and science combined. I'm lame and I know it.


	9. Flashback

Enjoy -.

Mikey ran right into Donnie and Raph. He couldn't see them because huge wads of cobwebs were wrapped around his face. Master Splinter fell on the floor holding his sides. The kittens looked like them were laughing too. Master Splinter thought of how this happened...

Flashback

_After giving them a lecture Master Splinter sat on the floor. He looked at the kittens. They were in the popcorn bowl. He raised an eyebrow. They all jumped out quickly. They knew that look also. _

_They were covered Furry ears to tail in salt and butter. So instead of eating popcorn they licked themselves clean. Mikey was talking to Leo again. "Ha ha, you got yelled at the most from Master Splinter," Mikey joked as Leo blushed._

"_Yeah...well, you'll get yours Mikey," Leo said as he and Mikey climbed down the ladders. Each of them had bundles of cobwebs under their arms. When they reached the bottom Mikey spoke up. _

"_Not now though," Mikey said as he walked in front of Mikey. Master Splinter put a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Leo's right eye started to twitch. _

"_I'll show you," Leo muttered as he took his cobwebs and yelled to Mikey. "Hey Mike. Think fast!!!" Mikey turned around to catch what it was but he didn't know that it was aimed at his face. It hit faster than Mikey could duck. _

"_Ahh!!" Mikey screamed. He dropped the webs under his arms. As he tried to pry it off of his face, he tripped over his own feet and fell on the floor. "Can't see! Get it off! Get it off!"_

"_Michelangelo, calm down. Relax, panic will make the situation worse," Master Splinter said as he saw Mikey withering on the floor. "I tried by these kids will never learn." Leo jumped up as Mikey got up and nearly ran him over, like a bulldozer would. _

"_Come on Leo!!! Get it off!" Mikey yelled. He could barely see Leo through the mess attached to him. Mikey charged at Leo again. This time Leo was too slow to react. Mikey hit him and knocked Leo to the ground._

"_Oomph, get offa me Mikey," Leo said as Mikey landed awkwardly on Leo. When Leo looked up he unluckily and unfortunately saw Mikey's but. "Don't you ever bathe?" Leo asked as he gagged from the smell as Mikey farted in his face. And quite loudly too. As Master Splinter and the kittens heard this, Master Splinter laughed like a lunatic as the kittens rolled on the floor._

"_Corse I do......just not this week," Mikey said as he pulled at the webs stuck to his face like glue. _

"_THIS WEEK?!?!?!?! That's it! Get off me 'cause I'm gonna kill you," Leo screeched. He kept struggling to get out for under Mikey. Meanwhile Mikey was struggling to win his fight against webs in his face._

"_Well since ya put it that way...HELL NO!!! Plus ya neva helped me get this out," Mikey said as he got a bit out. Well enough to let him see the figure in the room._

"_Then get off me and I'll help."_

"_Ya promise?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Pinky promise?"_

"_YES!"_

"_With a sugar cherries chocolate gravy cinnamon licorice squid egg bacon fried chicken anchovy marshmallow M&M ham pork pepperoni lobster clam shrimp cheeseburger pepper whip cream ice cream pizza on top?"_

"_That is gross...Now YES!"_

"_Okay." Mikey got off of Leo and Leo got up with an angry look on his face. _

"_Now you're gonna get it Mike," Leo said as he chased Mikey around the living room. Mikey screamed as he ran to save his shell from Leo's rage. This caused Master Splinter and the kittens to laugh even harder. /**I know, I'll be safe in Don's lab! Leo can't hurt me around Don's stuff 'cause Don will shell him alive.**/ Mikey thought. _

_He made a break for the door he believed to be Donnie's. He put out his hand to open the door when it opened and Donnie and Raph were standing in the door. Mikey, Don, and Raph's eyes all went as wide as dinner plates as they saw each other._

Flashback ends

"Ahh!!!" Mikey yelled as he crashed into them. They all fell to the floor in a huge pile of limbs. Mikey landed on top of Donnie, who, in turn, landed on top of Raph.

"Eww, don't you ever bathe Mikey? I mean seriously that is just awful smelling," Donnie said as he started to gag from the smell.

"Help me I can't get this offa my face," Mikey whined.

"Yeah well, at least ya ain't bein' crushed," Raph said as he squirmed underneath Donnie. After hearing this, Donnie jumped up quickly, and in the process, knocked Mikey to the ground.

"Sorry," Donnie said to Mikey and Raph. He helped both of them up and started to help Mikey get the webbing off of his face. "One more pull..." Donnie ripped it off and Mikey yelped. "Sorry. Hey Raph lets go tell Master Splinter-sensei what I found and have him decide." Raph nodded and they walked over to Master Splinter.

Master Splinter had stopped laughing and was wiping the tears of pure joy and laughter from his eyes. "Now that was priceless, I have never in my day seen someone overreact like than in my whole entire life. Even for you Michelangelo," Master Splinter said as the kittens gained control of themselves also.

"Master Splinter-sensei?" Donnie asked to get Master Splinter's attention. And he did. Master Splinter and the kittens looked up. Upon seeing Donnie and Raph, they started to purr.

"Yes Donetello," Master Splinter said.

"I found out what is wrong with Raph," Donnie said nervously.

"I see, do you know of a way to fix the problem?" Master Splinter asked standing up to meet the eye-level of Donnie.

"Yes I need to..."

I think that I will end it there-.


	10. Surgery Begins

Enjoy ppl-.

"...operate," Donnie said. Mikey heard this and immediately freaked.

"WHAT?! Please tell me ya didn't say operate. Don, are ya serious. Ya can't cut Raph open," Mikey said. He ran over to Raph and hugged him fiercely. "I wont let ya."

"Michelangelo, calm down. I know you are concerned for Raphael, and so am I but you must focus. If Raphael does not go through with this he may never be able to fight or use his arms ever again," Master Splinter told Mikey. Leo glanced nervously at all of them.

"Master Splinter is right. Raph and Donnie have no choice," Leo said. Mikey was shocked.

"Not ya to Leo," Mikey said. "There has to be another way."

"Already tried that Mikey. Trust me if I didn't have to go under the knife I wouldn't, but as Leo said, and ya know I _hate_ agreein' with Leo, I have no choice" Raph said looking at Mikey who was still hugging Raph like he would disappear if he let go. "Hey don' worry. I'll be fine as long as it's Donnie cuttin' me up. And if he sews me back up."

"I'll try," Mikey said as he slowly and reluctantly, let go off Raph.

"So you are going to go through with it Raph?" Donnie asked. Raph nodded and Mikey and Leo looked sick. The kittens came near Raph and Donnie after hearing what was going to happen to Raph. Raph and Donnie sat near Angel, Bynx, Jak, and Rachel as Master Splinter picked up Ashley.

"Then it is settled. Do you know when this will take Donetello?" Master Splinter asked as looked Donnie in the eyes. Donnie started to fell butterflies in his stomach. Donnie nodded.

"As soon as possible." Donnie said.

"Well let's get it over with," Raph said as he and Donnie got up. Everyone, including the kittens went to Donnie's lab. Mikey stood near the door for an easy escape.

"Do we hafta stay for this Don?" Mikey asked felling like he was going to puke.

"No, I prefer that you guys didn't," Donnie said as his hand shook from being nervous of the thought of slipping and accidentally killing Raph. Raph saw this and started to laugh this site.

"Don are ya sure ya wanna do this? And what's so funny Raph?" Leo asked as Raph laughed and Donnie looked like he was going to feint.

"Yes" Donnie said. "I'm sure, as for Raph...don't know."

"Simple, the fact that the guy, or should I say turtle, that's is gonna cut me like a dead frog in a science lab, is freaked more than me. And I'm goin' under," Raph said as he laughed even harder.

"Do not worry Donetello. It will be fine. We all trust and put our faith in you," Master Splinter said as they left the lab. Donnie looked at Raph.

"I'm going to give you a sleeping agent. It will make you sleep and I operate." Donnie said as he put a type of gas mask over Raph's beak. "Count backwards from one hundred." Raph started to count.

"One hundred...ninety-nine...ninety-eight...ninety-sevennnn............zzzzz" Raph started to say as he fell unconscious.

"Hear goes nothing," Donnie said as he pulled out a knife.

With Leo, Mikey, Master Splinter, and the kittens

"What do ya think is happenin' in there?" Mikey asked as he tried to read his comic book.

"Do not worry Michelangelo. Raphael will be fine, Donetello is a fine doctor," Master Splinter said as he played with Ashley and Rachel. Bynx and Jak were playing, or what I would call fighting.

"Where's Angel?" Leo asked. Mikey looked around for her.

"Uh oh," Mikey said. "Master Splinter, can ya keep them busy? We need to find Angel before she does somethin' bed for me and Leo...Oh and can we please change outta these outfits?"

"Yes, I will keep them occupied, and no you may not. Good try though Michelangelo," Master Splinter said.

"Was worth a try," Leo said as he and Mikey ran out of the living room.

"Where should we search first?" Mikey asked as he and Leo stopped. They both started to think of places to search, well Leo more than Mikey.

"I've got it Mike," Leo said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, well what is it?" Mikey asked.

"Who are the two turtles that she stays near?" Leo asked.

"Umm...hold on I got it......don' tell me.........oh I got it, Don and Raph!" Mikey practically yelled.

"Yeah, now where are they?" Leo asked trying to get the point across to Mikey. Let's just leave it at, it didn't work at first.

"In Don's lab. Why?" Mikey said dumbly. Leo slapped his forehead.

"Mikey how dumb are you?" Leo asked.

"Not very, Why?..........Ohh, ya mean we should look there," Mikey said after a while.

"Yeah, now come on," Leo said as he and Mikey went off to Donnie's lab. They slowly opened the door to look for Angel and screamed at what they saw.

Review-.


	11. Screaming Wars

Sorry for the wait. Enjoy faithful reviewers-.

The whole room was incased in darkness. The only thing visible was a pair of bright yellow eyes that was staring at them. A light clicked on after Mikey and Leo screamed. Donnie was sitting on a chair as Raph slept. Angel was on top of the shelf behind Donnie.

If looks could kill, Leo and Mikey would be in serious trouble. She looked like she was glaring at them for disrupting something. After a while of silence Donnie spoke again. "What are you guys doing?" Donnie asked. "I was about to operate so can you leave?" Mikey and Leo snapped out of the trance that they were in from staring at her eyes for so long.

"Ya say somethin' Don?" Mikey asked dumbly. Donnie's left eye started to twitch from anger. "Maybe ya should get tha' checked Don."

"OUT!!!" Donnie yelled as he chased them out of his lab/room and into the living room. Once outside of the lab, Mikey looked confused.

"What did we do wrong?" Mikey asked as Leo shrugged. "We probably saved him from Raph's little monster and he kicked us out!"

"What, do you want to see Raph cut open?" Leo asked. Mikey shook his head. "Come on Mikey, lets clean so we can get out of these outfits."

"Ya know, I'm startin' ta like these," Mikey said as he twirled around like a ballerina. But being Mikey…Guess what happened……he tripped. Yes he tripped on his own two-toed foot.

"Never do that again Mike," Leo said as he reached down to help Mikey up. But recoiled before he touched him. "God, bathe Mike, bathe! What's so hard to understand about bathing?"

"I did……just in the sewers," Mikey said smiling as he got up.

"One word Mike…SOAP!!!" Leo yelled. His spit covered Mikey's face.

"Really, 'cause I got three, SWALLOW YOUR SPIT!!!" Mikey yelled as he wiped the warm spit off of his face. Donnie opened his door and peeked his head out.

"Can you two keep it down I'm trying to…SHELL!!!" Donnie said as he realized that Raph was still in there. He closed the door quickly; he was holding the operating knife in his hand.

Mikey and Leo saw that it was covered in blood and blood leaked down the side of the door now. They both knew whose blood it was. Their eyes went wide as they slowly walked away from the door. "So what to do now?" Mikey said trying to get his mind off of the blood and what could go wrong.

"I have an idea," Leo said grinning widely. Mikey, being curious like a cat, wanted in on the idea.

"Yeah," Mikey said, his voice full of mischief. He leaned closer to Leo to hear what he was going to say. If he were a cat, he'd be dead by now.

"Well…you could always………BATHE!!!" Leo yelled in his face, getting spit all over it again. He ran off before Mikey could figure out what happened.

"WHAT IS WITH THE SPIT?!?!?!?" Mikey yelled as he wiped it off. Seeing that Leo wasn't around, he decided to chase him. /_So, it's a game of cat an' mouse is it? At least I'm a cat. Now if I were Leo, where would I be?_/ Mikey thought. "GOT IT!!!" He ran out of the living room and into the dojo.

With Leo

Leo went into Raph's room after he ran from Mikey. /_Mike probably thought that I went in the dojo. I would love to see his face when he realizes that I'm not there. He'd never think of looking here. Raph would kill him form coming in here. Well if he tells Raph on me, I'll tell Raph that Mike was in here, or that he's been in my room so why can't I be in his. This is a perfect plan, nothing can ruin it._/ Leo didn't know how wrong he was.

With Master Splinter

Master Splinter was still playing with the kittens. Only now he was playing with all of them instead of the girls. /_What is going on?_/ Master Splinter thought as he heard Donnie, Mikey, and Leo yelling. Then everything became silent. /_The calm always comes before the arrival of the storm._/

"I want you four to find Leonardo and Michelangelo." The kittens looked up at him with questioning looks on their faces. "Do not give me that look. I know that you know what I am saying, and if you go you get to play with them."

They grinned at the last part. But Master Splinter stopped them from running off right away. "But you must stay away from Donetello's lab," Master Splinter said as he pointed to the door with blood on the side. They looked at the door and nodded. They ran in all different directions. Master Splinter smiled. /_This is what Michelangelo and Leonardo get for escaping their punishment. They get to play and then do their chores._/

After thinking about other things that he could make them do as punishments he got up to make a few pots of tea before his hours of meditation. He heard a scream from Mikey. /_Looks like they found Michelangelo_. Now how long before…/ His thoughts were cutoff from a scream from Leo.

Master Splinter smiled widely. Then he heard a scream of 'no' from Donnie's lab/room. He took the tea off of the stove quickly and ran to Donnie's room. /_It couldn't be the kittens, they can't open doors. Then what is it?_/ Those thoughts caused Master Splinter's blood to run cold. He didn't like the way he was thinking; yet he couldn't stop himself. He hoped he wasn't right, yet he knew he was. He opened the door to Donnie's lab/room and was shocked at what he saw.

Reviews will let you know what he saw-.


	12. Raph Awakens

Enjoy -, oh and that kinda slipped my mind Pacphys, actually I spaced-U, and you'll see about Angel. Fanfiction wouldn't let me update, sorry.

Donnie was running around the table, his hands in the air. He was screaming, "Help!! She's going to claw my eyes out!!! Get her away!!" Angel was chasing him with a hateful passion in her eyes. She thought that Donnie was cutting Raph open for his own twisted pleasure.

Master splinter bit down hard on his tongue to try to keep from laughing. It didn't work. He broke out laughing. Donnie had to jump up on his operating table to keep out of her grasp. Both of his feet were on the left and right side of Raph. Luckily Angel couldn't jump that high yet. But that didn't stop her from trying anyways.

His screaming caused Leo, Mikey, and the other kittens to run in. Leo and Mikey were covered in scratches already. They started to laugh at the sight of Donnie standing on the table with Raph out cold and in between his legs, even though he was standing, it was still a sight to see.

The kittens, on the other hand, decided to either help attack Donnie, this consisted of Angel, Ashley, and Rachel. The others decided to attack the girls for trying to attack Donnie. Angel saw this coming and somehow managed to hold them off while the other two tried to use 'teamwork' to get to Donnie. Yet they were so close, yet so far away.

Donnie was still holding the knife, thread, and needle in his hand. Well, while he was going to be up there for a while, since his family wouldn't help him, Donnie decided to finish the sewing he was doing when he was, so rudely, attacked. He finished and looked down to see that Angel had started to inflict damage on Jak and Bynx.

/_She's Raph's all right. She's even a blood thirsty, hot-tempered kitten. She's Raph's or I'll be Mikey for a year…and thank god almighty I'm not._/ Donnie thought. He started to think of a way to get down. He thought that since they were occupied with each other, that he could get down without being noticed. Lets just say that things didn't go as planned.

Donnie started to put his foot down, screamed, and pulled it up to see Rachel with her claws and teeth in his leg. He quickly pried her off and whimpered. /_Leo's kitten is mean. Well better her biting me than Mikey, does he know of hygiene? I mean seriously, he doesn't bathe or brush his teeth, that is if he still has teeth by now. Or if he bathes, it's in a pile of, never been washed, gym socks, underwear, sewage, rotten eggs, and so on._/

Leo, Master Splinter, and Mikey saw Rachel bite Donnie and laughed even harder. Donnie decided to stare at Raph while he sleep instead of trying his plan again. /_Raph should be waking up soon, I didn't give him a big dose. Did I?_/ As if on cue, Raph yawned and opened his eyes.

"What the hell are ya doin' Donnie?" Raph asked as he saw Donnie looking at him. "'Cause I don' like ya like tha'." Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Simple, I was attacked by Angel. She really isn't an Angel if you ask me," Donnie said. "She probably thought that I was hurting you." Raph nodded as Donnie moved over so he could sit up.

"Well, I'm getting' offa this table," Raph said as he swung his legs down. Donnie was expecting Raph to scream or at least pull his legs up but he just stood up. He reached down and picked up the kittens. Well, as many as possible.

"Raph you shouldn't do that yet. Your arms need to heal," Donnie said as he got up. Raph had all of the kittens that were trying to hurt, or kill, Donnie. He picked up the other kittens that were on the floor. Raph shrugged and walked over to the laughing turtles and rat.

"Hey, since Leo and Mikey seem to be enjoyin' themselves, do ya think they should baby sit, Master Splinter?" Raph asked. Master Splinter gave him a thumbs up while laughing. This caused Raph and Donnie to grin. He whispered to the kittens to 'play' with them, as did Donnie. "Oh guys, I have a gift for ya."

This caused them to look up. When they saw 'the gift', their eyes grew wide. They scrambled to get up and they started to run. And they did…right into the wall. After getting over the shock of their stupid act, they ran out of the room and into the living room.

"NOW!!!" Donnie and Raph yelled. The kittens jumped out off their arms and ran after the two turtles. Screams could be heard from them as they were met with claws and teeth. This caused Master Splinter to laugh harder and Raph and Donnie to laugh. Then doors were slammed and the only sound beside laughter was the sound of wood meeting nails.

"Maybe we should get them scratching posts," Donnie suggested while laughing.

"Why do that Donetello? They already have two," Master Splinter said, talking about Leo and Mikey. This caused them to laugh even harder than ever. The kittens returned with huge grins on their faces and pride written on their faces, not really but you catch the drift. They petted the kittens as they started to stop laughing.

Later that night, when mostly everyone was asleep, except for a certain five kittens. They went into the kitchen searching for something. They managed to climb on the counters and got into cabinets. They threw thing out until they found just what they needed for their plan. Then when they got it in their mouths, they headed towards Mikey and Leo's room for their 'we love you' surprise.

Review to see what will happen, oh and I don't know if I should do a sequel for this once it is done. Should I?


	13. Mikey Bathes!

Enjoy -, I have a kitten, his name is Salem, this is where I'm getting these ideas from.

Master Splinter woke up earlier than normal. This time instead of making tea right away, he went to wake up everyone else. You know, just in case something happens, heaven forbid. He went into Raph and Donnie's room. He smiled as he saw the kittens, well the girls, curled on Raph's plastron. The boys were sleeping on top of Donnie's shell.

He, as quietly as possible, walked over to Donnie. He tapped Donnie lightly on his shoulder. "Hmm," Donnie mumbled as he slowly woke up. He was about to get up when Master Splinter stopped him.

"You have two kittens on your shell, hold on," Master Splinter said. He slowly took the off without waking them. Donnie got up and they tried to wake up Raph. Donnie and Master Splinter tried everything and nothing worked. Well until Donnie had an idea.

"Hey Raph, Mikey's using your Sai to mix sardine pancake batter," Donnie whispered to Raph. This woke him up.

"I'll kill 'em," Raph growled he tried to sit up when he heard this but Master Splinter and Donnie kept him down. "Whatter ya doin'?"

"Donetello said that to wake you up Raphael. Plus you have three kittens sleeping on you," Master Splinter said. Raph looked down and saw them.

"Here we go again," Raph said as he remembered the last time something like this happened.

"Hold on," Donnie said as he and Master Splinter slowly and carefully took them off without waking them. Raph got up and stretched. They walked out of the room and headed to Mikey and Leo's room. When they reached the door, they were met by an awful smell.

"God, when was the last time Mikey showered?" Raph said as he gagged.

"I don't think that it's only Mike," Donny said as he opened the door. The sight made them gag and laugh. Tons of 'easy to open' cans were in a pile in a corner. Leo and Mikey had sardines covering them, whole tuna on their beds, and, to top it all off, octopus legs on their faces.

"Now I'm glad tha' Mikey bought those things," Raph said as Master Splinter, Donnie, and himself broke out laughing. Their laughter woke up Leo and Mikey. Their eyes went wide as they saw their room.

"MY FISH!!!" Mikey yelled as he tried to put them back in the cans. Leo looked disgusted.

"I'm going to smell like fish for weeks," Leo said as he wiped the fish off of his face. Mikey looked at Leo like he grew three more heads. "What?"

"That's the least of my worries. These little fish were for my pizza and toast and soup," Mikey said as he continued a long list of food that will look disgusting when he's through with it. After running out of breath, Raph, Donnie, and Master Splinter stopped laughing.

"Well, at least Mikey smells a bit better now," Raph said and they all laughed, with the exception of Mikey.

"I resent that!" Mikey said as he pouted.

"Exactly why I said it," Raph said. After Leo took a shower for three hours, he was finally able to show himself in public. Well not really, but in the privacy of the lair. Mikey, on the other hand, still hasn't showered. He was too busy with cleaning the fish, and singing to them.

"Mikey, shut up!" Raph yelled over Mikey's voice, well he tried to at least. After a few tries he sat back down on the couch. Angel curled up on his lap. "Sounds like cats in a blender on frappe." Angel looked up at him. "Ya know what I mean." Angel nodded and yawned. She started to go to sleep; Rachel and Ashley were still sleeping next to Raph.

Donnie and Master Splinter were playing with Jak and Bynx. Leo was stuck wearing his maid outfit, but not any one, the pink one. He still had to clean because he and Mikey hadn't finished cleaning the entire house. Leo also had to clean alone. Hey, would you like to clean next to Mikey, who is covered in fish juices, and hasn't bathe in who knows how long. Thought not.

When Mikey finished cleaning the fish, he walked into the living room to see Leo, done with the cleaning and out of the maid outfit, Master Splinter and Donnie, playing with Bynx and Jak, and Raph was asleep with Rachel, Angel, and Ashley, with the TV's volume on full blast.

"Hey guys," Mikey said as he walked in the living room. When he did everyone awake blocked their faces. "What's wrong?"

"God Mike, would it kill you to bathe? Even if it's only every other day?" Donnie asked. Mikey shrugged.

"Michelangelo, I order you to go take a shower. You cannot return until you no longer smell, and use soap," Master Splinter said. Mikey moaned as he headed for the bathroom.

"What's the point," Mikey muttered to himself as he closed the door. "I'm just gonna get dirty again." After his shower, Mikey went back in the living room.

"There is a God," Donnie said as he took a deep breath of air. "We can actually breath in the same room as Mike."

"Ha ha, very funny Donnie," Mikey said as he was about to sit on the couch. But he was stopped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Leo said stopping Mikey. Mikey gave Leo a questioning look. "In other words, look before you sit." Mikey turned around and saw that the couch was supporting a sleeping Raph, Angel, Rachel, and Ashley.

"Thanks Leo," Mikey said as he sat on the floor near the couch. He started to watch the TV, well until he realized that it was one of Raph's shows. He looked for the remote and found it in Raph's hand. He tired to take it out, but found out that Raph has a tight grip even in his sleep.

He finally got the remote, after many failed attempts. He was about to watch TV when he remembered something. "NO!!!" He yelled.

Review-. I kinda made this chapter a bit long. Oh well. AndI have one person who says yes for a sequel. I'm asking because this will be ending soon.


	14. Pants Problem

Enjoy -.

Mikey ran into his and Leo's room. He searched underneath his bed for god knows what. After a while he pulled out a newspaper ball. He unwrapped it an' inside was a rotten octopus. It had it's legs bitten off and had a bite in it. "Thank God, it's fine."

He went back to the living room after he wrapped it up and put it back underneath his bed. Raph and the kittens were still asleep. The only difference was that now the boy kittens were also asleep. Leo, Donnie and Master Splinter were all sitting in chair talking about different attacks to use in practice.

Mikey went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He looked through it and decided to drink a can of coke. He dropped it but quickly picked it up. He pulled the tab to open it and it blew up. He wiped the coke off of his face and walked to the couch. He knew that Raph shook the can before putting it back in the fridge.

He picked up Angel and put her down on the ground. She woke up as soon as she was taken from Raph. She knew that Raph was going to be in trouble from the look Mikey was giving him. She decided to put Mikey in trouble instead.

She ran to his already scratched and bitten leg, and bit down as hard as she could. Mikey screamed as loud as he could. This woke up Raph, and got the attention of everyone. If they were sleeping, they weren't now.

Mikey was trying to get her off by pulling, but she dug her claws in also. Mikey was now frantic. He thought that if he couldn't get her off soon, that he would lose his foot and part of his leg.

Angel let go when he was going to kick the wall. Only thing is that he didn't stop, actually he couldn't, when she let go. Mikey ended up kicking the wall very hard. As he screamed, Angel ran into the arms of Raph.

"What is going on here Michelangelo?" Master Splinter asked. Mikey spun around and looked Master Splinter in the eyes.

"Umm…IwasgoingtagetadrinkandIdroppeditandpickeditupanditblewupsoIwasgonnagetRaphbackfordoingthatamebutwhenIputAngelonthefloorshewokeupandbitandclawedmylegandItriedtogetheroffbykickingthewallbutsheletgowhenbeforeIhitthewallandIhitthewallandscreamedandthenshewenttoRaphandyouaskedmewhathappenedandthatiswhathappened," Mikey said in one breath.

"I see," Master Splinter said. "Tell me Michelangelo, how could Raphael have tampered with your drink when he was sleeping for hours without waking up?" Mikey thought for a while and then looked ashamed. "Remember Michelangelo, do not judge, lest you be judged." Mikey nodded and he sat in front of the TV.

"Well, I'm gonna go back ta sleep," Raph said as he yawned and stretched. He headed to his room with Rachel, Angel, and Ashley in tow. Raph went to sleep with three out of five kittens following him. Leo, Donnie, and Master Splinter went back to talking but this time they had to entertain two out of five. Mikey was just watching TV.

A crash came from the entrance to the lair. "A little help here April?" Casey said. "You got yourself in there Casey, so you can get yourself out." They opened the door and saw Casey sitting in sewer water and Ape on dry ground looking at Casey.

"Thank God, can ya guys help me out?" Casey pleaded. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie all went to see what was the problem.

"Quite a predicament you put yourself in, right Mister Jones?" Master Splinter said mocking Casey.

"Sorry Case," Leo said. "The only way for you to get out is to either take off your pants or let one of us cut a hole in them." Casey looked fearful.

"WHAT?!" Casey yelled. He started thrashing around until a big ripping sound filled the air. Casey stood up and looked behind him. "MY PANTS!!!" Casey saw the huge tear that showed his pink 'Care Bears' boxers.

Leo, Mikey, Master Splinter, Donnie, and Ape all started laughing when they got a view of his boxers. "Oh my god!" Ape yelled while laughing.

"No wonder you didn't wanna take off ya pants, Case," Mikey said as he laughed even harder than earlier. Casey blushed and tried to cover the rip.

"Come inside Mister Jones," Master Splinter said as he walked in with everyone following. "Donetello might be able to save your pants, that is if you are willing to take them off." This comment made everyone laugh even harder.

"Sure but I'm gonna be wit Raph while I'm waitin'," Casey said.

"Problem with that Case," Mikey said as he walked with Casey to Raph's room. Before Casey could ask why, Mikey opened the door as quietly as possible. "Get a good look, 'cause Raph will deny it later."

Casey looked inside to see Raph sleeping with three kittens. "When did ya guys get them?" Casey asked as Mikey closed the door.

"A while ago, and trust me when I say this, Raph's is a demon," Mikey said as he and Casey went back in the living room.

"Whatchya mean Mike?" Casey asked. Just then a scream from April called their attention.

"OH MY GOD!!!" April screamed. Mikey and Casey ran to see the problem, and the fell face first at the site.

Review plz. I have two votes for a sequel, and I can tell you that my ideas will drive Mikey and Leo nuts.-


	15. Wrestling

Enjoy -.

April was petting Bynx. Master Splinter was smiling as Bynx purred from all of the attention he was getting. "I can't believe tha' ya screamed over a kitten." Casey said as he slapped his forehead. April stuck out her tongue.

"Like you don't like kittens," April said.

"Well I do an' all but I wouldn't go screamin' over one like a little kid," Casey said. April's eyes grew wide.

"You screamed over kittens when you were a young boy?" April asked in a mocking voice. Casey blushed over thirteen shades of red.

"No…I mean yes…I mean…NO," Casey said quickly. April and Master Splinter raised an eyebrow each. Mikey slapped himself in the head.

"And ya call ya'self a man," Mikey said as he sat on the couch and turned the television's volume as high as it could go, which wasn't very high.

"You said 'yes'," April, said as she grinned widely.

"No I didn't, ya're jus' hearin' thin's," Casey said, fumbling for words. He turned around and walked to the couch. He couldn't sit because his pants were still wet.

"Hey Casey!" April called. Casey turned around to listen. "Nice boxers!" April and Master Splinter broke out laughing as Casey blushed even darker than before.

"He said yes," Leo said as he entered the conversation.

"Where were ya Leo?" Mikey asked with his eyes glued to the screen.

"I wanted a drink," Leo said as he pointed to the can of Sprite in his hand. Mikey nodded as he stared even more at the television.

"Michelangelo, you will become blind if you stare at the screen for so long, especially when you are that close," Master Splinter said as he as Mikey inching towards the television. Soon Mikey's face was touching the screen.

"Hey Mikey, I can' see though ya big, green head!" Casey yelled. Mikey shrugged as he looked like he actually had his eyes glued to the screen.

"Mikey, you do know that the TV hasn't been dusted off in years, right?" Donnie said wincing as he saw Mikey's eyes touch the dusty screen. Mikey shrugged.

"I've had it!" Casey yelled as he stood up. "Pile on Mikey!" Casey yelled as he tackled Mikey away from the screen. Everyone watched the fight break out.

"Should we stop them?" April asked as she watched Mikey and Casey wrestle.

"I don't know, any volunteers?" Leo asked as he looked at them all. All he got for a response was looks saying 'Are you crazy?' or 'Nope, you go do it.' "Guess not." Instead of doing anything to stop the fight, they watched it, well until they got bored.

"I'm going to wake Raph up," April said as she stood up. Casey and Mikey stopped fighting as they heard this. Everyone who had to wake Raph up before, were shocked.

"Umm, Ape," Mikey said, trying to stop or at least stall her. She turned around to face Mikey. "I think tha' one of us fighters should go and wake Raph." /_NO!!! I didn't mean tha'! Please don't kill me; I want another Christmas before I die. Or at least another lucky octopus to go underneath my bed._/

"What is that supposed to mean?" April asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I didn' mean it in tha' way," Mikey said trying to form sentences. "I meant tha', Raph is pretty dangerous when he gets woken up and…well…he could hurt ya."

"I think that I'll risk it," April said as she walked out of the living room quickly, so no one else could stop her.

"April, don't do it," Donnie yelled. They all followed April as she opened Raph's door and went inside.

"What the…" April said as she looked inside. The kittens were doing something she had never seen before. They were…

Review plz. Sorry for the shortness but I've got to go to sleep. Must sleep…oh and before I forget, there's gonna be a sequel after this (which ends in a few more chapters, don't really know. I'm making this up as I go along).


	16. Waking Raph

Enjoy -. Sorry for the wait, I got the TMNT game, and almost beat it, almost. Damn Shreadder, if he's your favorite character, fuck you.

The kittens were clawing a picture of two turtles out of a picture of Raph's magazine. They then ripped it to shreds. April stood in the door with her eyes wide. She looked at Raph, who was still sleeping, and thought of whom the kittens want to hurt.

"Whatcha lookin' at April?" Case said as everyone entered Raph's room. They saw the kittens ripped and tear the pieces of paper. "What was tha'?"

"You don't want to know," April said as she walked over to Raph. When she almost touched Raph's arm to wake him up, Angel hissed loudly, scaring April.

"Lemme guess, tha black one's Raph's," Casey said as Angel glared at everyone in the room, except for Raph, Master Splinter, and Donnie.

"Yup," Mikey and Leo said at the same time.

"Is it me or is tha' black one glarin' at us?" Casey said as he and April slowly backed away from her.

"She's glaring, and her name is Angel," Donnie said as he went over to Angel.

"Ya nuts?!?!" Casey yelled. "She'll claw ya ta shreds!" Donnie just ignored him as he picked up Angel.

"She isn't that bad Casey," Donnie said as he pets Angel behind her ears, causing her to purr.

"Actually Don, she is," April said as she glared at the kitten. Master Splinter went and got the others.

"I don't think so, well anyways, you can try and wake Raph up now," Donnie said as he distracted Angel. April nodded as she carefully went over to Raph. She almost touched him, but before she did, she looked at Angel.

Seeing that the coast was clear, she lightly shook Raph's arm. "Raph wake up," April whispered.

"Ya're gonna need ta be louder Ape," Mikey said as he went over to the sleeping Raph. "Like this, WAKE UP RAPH!!!" Mikey yelled as he shook Raph like crazy. Raph just kept on sleeping. "Hmm, maybe…yup."

"What are you…" April started to ask when Leo grabbed her and pulled her back to the others, Donnie already walked there.

"Stand back lady, vigilante, mutants, and demonic kittens," Mikey said as he took a deep breath.

"Block your ears…RRAAAAAAAPPHH, WWAAAAAKKEE UUUUUPP!!!!" Mikey yelled at the top of his lungs. The whole place shook as he screamed. His yell caused Raph to shoot up in bed. Mikey tried to move, but was a bit slow. He ended up banging his head in Raph's.

"Whatter ya doin'?" Raph growled as he held his head. Mikey was holding his head also. "Ya tryin' ta make me go deaf and getta fracture?"

"Maybe," Mikey said as he slowly got to his feet. The blood rushing to his already pounding head. Raph just lay in bed, eyes closed, head pounding, teeth clenched, along with his hands.

"Are you two alright?" April asked as she ran over to them, along with everyone else.

"A bit less than normal," Mikey said as he fully stood up.

"Been better, couldn't ya have just woken me up like a normal person?" Raph asked as he held his head. He slowly opened his eyes and got up even slower.

" They tried ta," Casey said as he pulled Raph to his feet.

"Ya guy could'ave at least let me sleep for a few more hours," Raph said as they left his and Donnie's room.

"Nope, sorry," Mikey said as ran to the television. He jumped on the couch and turned it on.

"Moron," Raph muttered under his breath as he headed of in the direction of the kitchen.

"Now what?" Casey asked as he sat down next to Mikey.

"I gotta idea," Mikey said as Raph came out of the kitchen with a can of Coke.

"Not another round a wrestlin'," Casey said. "I'm worn out."

"Not tha', how's 'bout…a sleepover," Mikey said. Casey's face lit up, as did everyone else's.

"Hell ya," Case yelled as he ran towards Raph. "Dude, we're gonna play pranks on them when they fall asleep," Casey whispered to Raph. Raph grinned widely.

"Okay, I don't like the look that Raph has," Leo said. Everyone nodded except for Master Splinter.

"Hey Case, we should…"

Review plz.


	17. Plans

Enjoy everyone, and I'm gonna make a sequel, you'll find out why at the end of this story.

"…(_Whispers in Casey's ear_)" After hearing this, Casey's face grew with the same look that was on Raph's. Everyone in the room, excluding Master Splinter, suddenly became nervous.

"I don' know 'bout ya guys…but I ain't gonna sleep for the rest of the week," Mikey said as the others nodded, guess who's excluded…if you chose Master Splinter, you win…I'll tell ya at the end of the chapter.

"At least I will get some sleep tonight," Master Splinter said as he drank some more of his tea.

"Ya, tha's 'cause they wouldn't dare ta prank ya," Mikey said as he glanced at Casey and Raph every few seconds.

"Whatter ya lookin' at Mikey?" Raph asked in a sinister voice. The tone in Raph's voice sent chills down Mikey's shell and his spine. "Ya gonna answer me?" Mikey shock his head and went back to tha television. Still glancing at them every chance possible.

Leo and Master Splinter went to discussing the 'oh so popular' topic of meditation. Donnie and April were discussing different theories for solving mathematical equations and hacking into company websites.

Casey and Raph were sketching out rough drafts of their plans for later on in the night. Three of the kittens: take a guess which ones, were watching from the top of the table. Occasionally, when Mikey would look at them, it would look like everyone at that table was grinning like a madman being let out of the asylum for good behavior.

Frankly, the anticipation wasn't as bad as the prank itself for Mikey. Mikey knew how bad Raph's sense of humor was, but added with Casey…can we say the words 'scary as hell'. Plus, now Mikey and the others, mostly him and Leo, have too watch out for the kittens and a prank from the two hotheads.

"Whatter ya doin'?" Raph asked as he saw that Mikey was trying to red their plans.

"Nothin'," Mikey said as he tried to steal another peek at the plans. Raph and Casey arched an eyebrow at the actions displayed by Mikey. Raph grinned widely as a scheme fell into play, and he wasn't one to miss an opportunity.

"Hey Mikey," Raph said trying to get Mikey's attention away from the blueprints…and hid fists. Mikey looked at Raph's face, curiosity written in black ink on his forehead. "Ya wanna see?"

"Whatter ya doin?" Casey whispered harshly in Raph's ear.

"Watch ta find out," Raph said as he turned back to Mikey. Mikey nodded. "Well look," Raph said as he swung at Mikey. Mikey just barley escaped that blow to the head.

"What was tha' for?!?!" Mikey yelled as Raph and Casey laughed like madmen, well a madman and a mad-turtle.

"Expect the unexpected, Michelangelo," Master Splinter said as he got up to make more tea. He decided to make some for everyone, except the kittens, they were going to have milk.

Later that night, while everyone was asleep, Mikey fell asleep, see how good his word is, two figures left from one room and went in another.

In the morning, screams echoed throughout the entire sewer system of Manhattan, New York.

Review plz, oh, and the first person who does needs to send me a name for my new story. I need a girl name because the guys are gonna meet a girl with brains like Donnie, anger like Raph, wit like Mikey, honor like Leo, cooking skills, and training and ninja skills like Master Splinter. So plz…I need a name. Plus, reviews will let ya know what happened to who.


	18. Pranks

Enjoy. Sorry for the wait but I'm kinda making this up as I go.

Master Splinter ran out of bed to see what the yelling was about. He was met with the sight of Leo, covered in painted on swears and graffiti, Mikey, with 'ban pizza, eat fruit' written on his shell, and vegetables and fruit drawn on mostly everywhere, Donnie, dressed as a hippie, April, dressed as a Goth, Casey and Raph were untouched, along with the kittens.

Master Splinter, Raph, Casey, and the kittens all fell to the floor laughing. The rest of the group was left standing. Their eyes were twitching as they fumed with anger and vengeance. Donnie was even mad, and that was an accomplishment.

"Raph, Case," Leo growled Raph and Casey stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Yes, graffiti turtle," Casey said as they broke out laughing harder than they were earlier.

"Casey," April growled, making everyone stop laughing and look at her. "This had better come off." April meant the black makeup on her face.

"Umm…sure it will?" Casey said as he got up with Raph. "We're gonna go now, bye!" Casey and Raph ran out of the lair as fast as they could. After taking a few seconds to register what had happened, they ran after Casey and Raph. Master Splinter and the kittens were still on the floor.

"I believe that they will not be back for the rest of the night," Master Splinter said to the kittens. Angel nodded as they followed Master Splinter in the kitchen. He gave them a saucer of milk each as he made tea for himself.

The next morning, Leo, Mikey, April, and Donnie came back with no Casey of Raph. "Where could they be?" April asked as she sat on the couch. Mikey sat next to her, Leo and Donnie took the sofa, while Master Splinter and the kittens had the recliner.

"Still no luck?" Master Splinter asked. Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and April all shook their heads.

"No, and we searched everywhere in Manhattan," Donnie said as he sat back, trying to think of where they could be.

"We tried Case's house, Central park, and every roof on tha island," Mikey said as he tried to think of more places. "Maybe they left New York?"

"They wouldn't, would they?" Leo said as he realized that it was very likely that they did. Raph knew how to get out of Manhattan without being seen. The though of them leaving possible forever, scared Leo more than anything he has ever face.

"There is a good chance that they already have, are you sure that you searched everywhere in Manhattan?" Master Splinter asked, the fear of losing one of his sons started to take its toll. Everyone nodded.

After a few seconds of silence, the kittens smelt a familiar sent, "MEOW!" Angel meowed as she and the others ran to the door. It opened showing Raph and Casey laughing.

"Where were you two? And what is so funny?" Leo demanded. Raph and Casey stopped laughing and saw that they were all still in the outfits that were used as pranks.

"We were in tha pizza shop," Raph said as he snickered.

"And we're laughing at tha memory of…_one_…_two_…fifty Purple Dragons runnin' for their lives, and some of them were actually cryin'," Casey said as he and Raph broke out laughing again. "Why haven't ya guys changed by now? Didn't we give ya enough time?"

"Well, you see…we were trying to find you because," Leo started.

"Ya could'ave been taking by……………umm……a monster, or even worse, The Shreadder," Mikey said, finishing Leo's earlier statement.

"Sure," Raph and Casey said at the same time.

"Well I'm gonna go ta bed," Raph said as he stretched and headed in the direction of his and Donnie's room.

"Me three," Casey said as he followed Raph.

"Doesn't he mean four?" Mikey asked Leo.

"Forget it, Mike," Donnie said as he yawned.

"You should all get some sleep, you have had a very long day," Master Splinter said as he got up to make a drink of tea for everyone.

"Hey guys," Leo said. "I have an idea to get Raph and Casey back." This caught everyone's attention; they leaned forward to hear Leo's plan. "We need to…"

Review plz. And the girl's name will be Sam, and I think it will be mary-sueish, so I don't know if I should do it, plus, I have no plot.


	19. Leo's Idea And Raph's Idea

Here is the next chapter. I like that name tbreader, but I'm a bit too lazy to actually change the name.

"…Catch them while they are sleeping. Don, can you make a device that will make them look like Purple Dragons?" Leo asked.

"No, but I can make one," Donnie said as he went into his separate lab with April.

With Casey and Raph

"So, looks like they are gonna make us look like Purple Dragons," Casey said with his ear pressed to the door.

"Tha's tha best tha' they could come up with?" Raph asked, mocking them. "I mean seriously, our ideas were so much betta." Casey pulled his ear away and sat down next to Raph on Raph's bed.

"I know, Purple Dragons? What's so frightening 'bout wakin' up as one of them?" Casey asked as he lay down.

"Nothin' they're wusses," Raph said as he yawned. "Plus we got nothin' to worry 'bout, it will take Donnie at least a day to create somethin', Two for him to perfect it."

"So whatter we gonna do now? We gotta get them back," Casey said as he sat back up.

"I know, they can't go 'round thinkin' tha' they can get us, plus they probably don' even know tha' we were listening," Raph said as he yawned again. "You got any ideas?"

"Nah, I used all of my good ideas on tha graffiti on Leo, and the hippie for Donnie," Casey said. He looked at Raph, "ya got any?"

"I'm out of ideas like a box is outta pizza afta bein' in a room with Mikey for five minutes. I used my plans on Ape and Mikey," Raph said as he and Casey laughed at his joke.

"I know what ya mean," Casey said as he yawned also.

"Hey Case," Raph called with an evil grin on his face.

"Wha?" Casey asked.

"Nice boxers, those Care bears?" Raph joked. "Aren't ya a bit old for them?" Casey turned bright red as he threw a pillow at Raph, who caught it.

"Shut up, at least I wear boxers," Casey said as Raph threw it back. Casey didn't catch it though.

"Well I don' need them, I've gotta shell to cover me up," Raph said.

"Well I have normal colored skin," Casey said as he threw the pillow at Raph, who caught it.

"So do I…only I have normal skin for a turtle," Raph said as he threw the pillow at Casey, who missed catching it and was hit in the face. The problem was that the pillow broke open and feathers flew everywhere.

"Yuck," Casey said as he spit out feathers. Raph was laughing at this, "tha's it." Casey tackled Raph off of the bed and to the floor.

"You are _sooo_ on," Raph said as he wrestled with Casey. They continued wrestling till Casey screamed.

"AHH!!! Somethin' shocked me," Casey yelled as he and Raph stopped wrestling and went to see what it was. When they did, they were shocked at what they saw. One of Donnie's gadgets had legs and claws like a crab, but had the head of a lion, and its torso was a small screen.

"What the?" Raph said as he picked it up. It seemed to look at them before it blew up. Casey and Raph's faces were black from the powder that made it blow.

"Donnie first?" Casey asked.

"Donnie first," Raph said as they shook hands on it.

"Now how are we gonna do this?" Casey asked as he wiped the black from his face. Raph did the same.

"We've got ta hit them after they think tha' they got us," Raph said as he and Casey thought of how to do it.

"I've got it!" Raph said as he whispered in Casey's ear.

"Perfect," Casey whispered. "When should we do it?"

"We'll started tomorrow mornin', fine by you?"

"Yeah, lets get some sleep."

"Sure, I get tha bed and ya get tha floor."

"What? Why?"

"'Cause I ain't wear Care bears, tha's why."

"Fine." They both went to sleep, dreaming of how they would set up the new plan. Little did they know, they were being watched.

Review plz.


	20. PaybackX2

Here you go.

"Are they asleep?" Leo asked quietly into Raph and Donnie's room. A figure slowly came out of the shadows. When it came in the light, it was none other than…Mikey.

"Yup, I don't think that a nuke could wake 'em," Mikey said as he gave Leo a high three.

"Good, Don, when do you think that it'll be done?" Leo asked as Donnie and April came out of his room with a small glowin red cube.

"Now," Donnie said as he gave it to Leo. "Be careful though, it can scan with the blue switch, let you pick what you want them to look like with the green lever, and change looks with the purple. If you damage it, it might give them a huge shock."

"How huge is huge?" Mikey asked, wanting to throw it at someone to see what would happen.

"Around fifty volts to twelve thousand," Donnie said as he gave Mikey a look that said 'you touch it and whoever you don't kill, will kill you'. Mikey took the hint and decided not to touch the pretty cube full of switches.

"Lets do this soon," April said. "I want my revenge, and then a nice hot shower, to get this junk off."

"I know, how long do you think it will take to get the graffiti off?" Leo asked. April shrugged.

"Come on, let's get it done so we can get to sleep," Donnie said as he led them into Raph and his room. "Follow me, I know the way around best."

"Should they look the same or different?" Donnie asked as he closed the door behind them.

"Different," was everyone's response.

"Different it is, Leo flip the smallest switch you can find," Donnie said. When Leo found and flipped it, a small light was shown so they could see what their options were.

"Hmm, what to choose," Leo said to himself.

"Make Casey have red hair," April said as she pointed to a picture of a Purple Dragon.

"Fine with the rest of you?" Leo asked and everyone agreed. He scanned Casey and chooses the Purple Dragon with red orange hair. A bright green beam covered Casey as he slept, and his hair and clothes were changed.

"What 'bout Raph?" Mikey asked as he looked at the screen.

"We didn't only put Purple Dragons in the memory database," Donnie said he showed a picture of a prostitute wearing little clothes and lots of makeup.

"April, why didn't you stop Don from adding this?" Leo asked as he tried to hide the picture from Mikey.

"Because I thought of it," April said as she grinned widely.

"Go April!" Mikey cheered as Leo face faulted

"Thanks Mikey," April said.

"Why didn't you stop her Donnie?" Leo asked as he regained his poise.

"Why don't you try to? I might be able to fight ninjas, but April is a different story," Donnie said. "So, should we do this one?"

"Hell ya!" Mikey cheered. Donnie flipped all of the switches needed and this time, a yellow beam came out. Raph was dressed in the skimpy outfit, with makeup, purse, and a bleach blonde wig.

"We deem you from Raph to Ray," Mikey said as he used Donnie's Bo like a queen would knight a person.

"Quit it," Donnie said as he took his Bo away from Mikey. Mikey grinned as they left.

"I can't wait to wake up tomorrow," April said as they went to the room that they were sharing.

"Neither can we," Said two familiar voices that watched the scene play out.

Review to find out who it was. Sorry for the shortness. And the name for the sequel will be 'They're back for more'.


	21. Master Splinter Joins The Group

Enjoy.

The two figures walked out of the shadows to reveal none other than…Raph and Casey. "They didn't even know the difference between us and the dummies," Raph said as they walked in the room quietly so they wouldn't wake Donnie up.

"I mean come on, we're so much betta lookin' than two piles of blankets and pillows," Casey said as he used a flash light and saw the piles dressed up. "Hey, they were gonna make me a redhead?!" Casey squeaked.

"Tha's not as bad as bein' a prost'," Raph said as his eye twitched.

"So, they were gonna make ya a turtle whore?" Casey asked as he snickered.

"Shut it, or I'll make ya bald with Leo's Katanas," Raph growled. Casey gulped and grabbed his hair. "Glad ya see thin's ma way."

"When should we do this?" Casey asked as he left the room with Raph.

"In a little while, we need ta buy tha thin's we need first," Raph said as they walked over to the coat rack. Raph put in his coat and hat while Casey just went as he normally did. Raph and Casey went through the sewers and went up when they were near a shopping store. "Here we are."

Raph and Casey entered the store and looked around. "So many choices, nut which ones are permanent, or at least close to permanent," Casey said as they looked through the store.

"These ones here are close to it," Raph said, drawing Casey over.

"Perfect," They both said as they went through the items and picked out one for each of them.

Back at the lair

Master Splinter and the kittens were the only ones awake, and they were in the dark. Master Splinter was resting in his favorite recliner, with Ashley in his lap, and the others were sleeping on the floor near him. /_Where could Raphael and Mister Jones be? It is past three in the morning, I know that everyone else has tried to get them back, but where are they?_/

"Meow," came from Ashley. The others seemed to have woken up when Ashley meowed. As if they were trying to reassure him of his thoughts, they jumped in his lap and tried to make him feel better. Master Splinter started to play with them but the worries of what they were up to kept coming back to him.

"This is perfect," Master Splinter heard from Raph as they opened the door to the lair as quiet as they could, they were hiding something behind their backs though, actually a back and a shell. /_They must think that I am asleep._/ Master Splinter thought as they entered.

"Hi Master Splinter," Casey said as he and Raph saw that Master Splinter was awake and watching them.

"Welcome back," Master Splinter said as he turned on every light in the room. For a moment, Casey and Raph were blinded.

"Thanks, I think…we're in trouble, aren't we?" Casey said as he and Raph held the bags in front for Master Splinter to see what was in them. Master Splinter went over to them, kittens in tow. He looked in the bags and smiled at what e saw.

"I believe that it is safe to presume that these are for Miss O'Neil and your brothers, right Raphael," Master Splinter said as he smiled more.

"Yeah," Raph muttered.

"I do not disapprove of this, Raphael, I want to help you in your goals to humiliate your brothers," Master Splinter said causing Raph and Casey to be left confused.

"Really…wait is this a trap?" Casey asked.

"No, Donatello, Michelangelo, and even Leonardo have been skipping they're training as of late. The only one improving has been you, Raphael, with your help of course," Master Splinter said, causing Raph and Casey to grin. "But, you two will take of Miss O'Neil. I have nothing against her, just like I have nothing against you, Mister Jones."

"Fine by us," Casey said as Raph, Master Splinter, and himself set off to work.

Review plz, sorry again for the shortness but I need to do my other stories, and I'm out of ideas for this one. More will be up tomorrow.


	22. Bald And Blue

Sorry for the wait, I wasn't allowed on yesterday. Thanks for all of the reviews, and welcome all of the new reviewers.

Master Splinter, Raph, and Casey sat in the living room, petting the kittens; well Casey was staying far from them, waiting the time that everyone would wake up. They heard the alarm go off in the room Leo, Mikey, and April were resting in. They heard shuffling from Donnie and Raph's room, which suggested that Donnie had woken up.

Casey was giggling at first, well until Raph and Master Splinter elbowed him in the ribs. "What?" Casey whispered. Master Splinter and Raph rolled their eyes. Then they heard the one thing that they were waiting for.

"AHH!!!" came from Donnie, April, Leo, and Mikey. Master Splinter and Raph kept their faces straight, while Casey was biting his lip to keep from laughing to hard. Leo, Mikey and April came running out of one room, while Donnie came running out of the other.

"What did you guys do?!" April yelled, as she appeared looking like a person in the Blue man's group. Leo looked like The Shredder; Mikey was dressed like his only fear in life, a huge needle; Donnie looked like a girl on prom night, purse and all.

"Do not fear, Miss O'Neil. You are not actually bald," Master Splinter said as he, Raph and Casey broke out laughing. April's eye began to twitch, which was clue for Raph and Casey to start running, and boy did they run, while laughing mind you.

"When I get my hand on you," April growled. Donnie looked at Master Splinter.

"There is one thing that I do not get, the stuff on Raph and Casey was going to last for at least one month, what happened?" Donnie asked. Master Splinter smiled, one of his 'you'll soon find out' smiles.

"Master Splinter'll show ya," Raph said as he dodged a butcher knife that April was throwing. Casey was almost hit every time.

"Follow me then, well if you want to know," Master Splinter said as he got up, the kittens and three of the turtles following. April was too angry to care about anything but their demise. Master Splinter walked into Raph and Donnie's room. He turned on the light and led them to Raph's bed.

They saw they there were two piles of blankets and pillows, one dressed as a prostitute, the other as a Purple Dragon. "What the?" Mikey muttered.

"They were in the back of their room while you did this, had you have turned on the lights, checked your victims first, or _trained _in the last week, you would have known the difference," Master Splinter said. Donnie and Leo put two and two together while Mikey was left in the dust, waiting.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Master Splinter. It slipped my mind, I swear it won't happen again," Leo and Donnie said as they realized that Master Splinter was in on the trick.

"Huh? Did I miss somethin'? What did we forget ta do?" Mikey asked, question marks floating around his head.

"Master Splinter was in on this prank," Donnie said, well started to say.

"What?!" Mikey squeaked. "Why, Master Splinter, we _really_ don't need another Case or Raph, we have plenty of people like them in tha world."

"No, you bonehead," Leo said as he smacked Mikey in the back of the head. "Master Splinter helped Raph and Casey because we forgot to train last week."

"Ohh, that was last week?" Mikey said. Master Splinter, Leo, and Donnie all sighed and rolled their eyes.

"AHH!!! RAPHIE, HELP!!! SHE"S GONNS KILL US!!!!" Casey yelled from the living room. Master Splinter, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and the kittens all ran in the living room and laughed at what they saw unfolding.

Review plz.


	23. Skillet And Breakfast

Thanks for the reviews. As I promised, another chapter.

Casey and Raph were running from April, who had run out of knives, and was using Mikey's omelet skillet to try and beat their faces in. "Hey April," Mikey yelled. "Wouldn't it help if you scrambled the with this before you turn them in to an omelet?" Mikey asked as he held up a whisk. April ignored Mikey's comment as she almost hit Casey in the head with the industrial-sized, heavy skillet.

"Every hot-head for himself!" Raph yelled as he ran a bit fast than Casey and hid in the shadows that lurked throughout the lair.

"Not fair!!!" Casey yelled as he barely dodged another blow. "Please help! If ya do I'll show ya were a good place ta fight Purple Dragons is!" After Casey yelled this, a green arm reached out of a different shadow and pulled Casey in.

"AHH!!!!" Casey yelled, he didn't expect Raph to come from a different shadow.

"SHH!" Raph hissed to keep Casey quiet. Casey nodded as they watched April come to a halt. They knew that she couldn't find them if they were quiet, and Casey wasn't doing so well. "Come on," Raph said as he walks as quietly as he could through the shadows. Casey followed suit.

"Stupid ninja training," April muttered as she gave up, for today at least. "You guys can come out now, I won't hurt you today."

"There is a god," Casey said as he and Raph exited the shadows.

"_There is a god,_" April mimicked. Leo, Master Splinter, Donnie, and the kittens were still laughing. Master Splinter and the rest all got up after they realized that Casey and Raph weren't pan fries yet. Though they knew that tomorrow was a different story.

"Looks like everyone has had their thrills lately," Master Splinter said as he walked over to April and took the skillet out of her grasp. "How's about eggs for breakfast?" Casey and Raph shook their heads as everyone else laughed.

"I'll settle for a cheeseburger," Casey and Raph said at the exact same time. They looked at each other and grinned. "Ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" They asked at the same time again. Raph grabbed his coat and hat. They grinned wider as they ran out of the lair.

"Uh oh," Mikey said as he took the skillet from master Splinter.

"Looks like breakfast is cancelled," April said as they got ready to follow them.

"Maybe we'll get to eat out today, well that is if we stop them early," Leo said as they put on their coats and hats.

"Battle Shell?" Mikey asked as he looked at Donnie.

"Battle Shell," Donnie said as he pulled out the keys. They ran to the Battle Shell and got in. Donnie driving, Master Splinter had shotgun, and everyone else was sitting in the back. "Hold on," Donnie said as he hit the gas as hard as he could. They knew that they would have to stop Raph and Casey quick if they wanted Manhattan to be standing when they get out.

"If we were them were would we go?" April asked as she looked on the radar.

"Warehouses," Everyone said as the same time.

"I better drive faster then," Donnie said as he made a sharp right. "Sorry," Donnie said as he saw that no one was expecting the sudden change except for Master Splinter, who held on to something to keep his balance.

Review to find out where they are!


	24. Eating out

Thanks for the reviews!

Raph and Casey were standing in front of the Purple Dragon's secret hideout. Only now, it wasn't really a secret to them, just everyone else. "Ready?" Raph asked as he got ready to climb up the fire escape up to the roof.

"Course I am," Casey said as he pulled out a baseball bat and a golf club from the caddy on his back. Raph and Casey climbed up the fire escape, Sai, baseball bat, and golf clubs all ready for a beating. When they reached the top, Raph and Casey peeked in the skylight that was above their leader, Dragonface. He was muttering something about 'beating the green freaks' when Casey and Raph jumped through the glass. Raph, being a ninja, landed on his feet, while Casey, being a vigilante, fell on his head.

"Damn, tha' hurt," Casey aid as he got to his feet. The Purple Dragons got over the initial shock and started to attack them.

"Good thing tha' ya're skull is thick," Raph said as he hit a Purple Dragon in the face with the handle of his Sai.

"Thanks, wait wha?" Casey said confused as he hit a Purple Dragon in the balls with his golf club. "Four!"

"Yeah, the fourth one tha' ya hit there so far," Raph said as he took out another Purple Dragon. After a few minutes, everyone but Dragonface was out. They didn't kill them because they were planning on fighting them again, like in a few weeks if possible.

"You're gonna pay for that," Dragonface said as he lunged at Casey.

"AHH!" Casey yelled as he ducked. Dragonface stumbled over Casey and landed, headfirst, into the pillar.

"Way ta go, Case!" Raph said as he and Casey gave each other a high-five and in Raph's case, a high-three.

"Lets go get them cheeseburgers we were talkin' 'bout earlier," Casey said as his stomach growled. Raph grinned as they let to the nearest fast food restaurant they could find.

With Master Splinter, Mikey, Leo, Donnie, and April

"Found them!" April said as she pointed to two figures on the radar screen, one was a man, the other, a turtle.

"In which direction are they, April?" Donnie asked as he slowed down a bit. April looked at the screen for a few seconds to find the location.

"They are three hundred and two meters northwest," April said. Donnie nodded as he turned to the right. After a few minutes of driving with little traffic, they reached Casey's favorite fast food place.

"No doubt about it, there here all right," Leo said as everyone got out of the car. They walked to the front door and when they opened it, all they heard was laughter from Raph and Casey, who were sitting near the door.

"Whatter ya guys doin'?" Mikey asked as Casey started to choke on french-fries.

"Eatin'," Raph said as he hit Casey in the back very hard. Casey stopped choking and his face started to turn back to his original color.

"Thanks," Casey muttered as he stuffed his face with some of Raph's french-fries since he was out. Mikey, Leo, Master Splinter, April, and Donnie were all left dumbfounded.

"Ya mean…when ya said tha' ya were gonna go out ta eat, ya meant tha' ya _actually_ were goin' out eat?" Mikey asked. Casey and Raph looked at each other with grins on their faces.

"Yeah," they said at the same time, causing everyone else to fall over.

"Well, since we're here…" April started to say.

"LET'S EAT!!!" Mikey yelled as he ran to the counter.

Review for more.


	25. Mikey Orders And The Fun Continues

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

"I'll have three cheeseburgers with bacon, onions, chocolate, tomatoes, marshmallows, gram crackers, ham…" Mikey started going on with his list. After five minutes of him just naming things, he finished and asked everyone else what they wanted, but after hearing his list, everyone lost their appetites and just wanted to go home.

"Were good," Donnie said as he threw up in a garbage pail.

"Yeah, let's jus' go home," Raph said as he gagged.

"Wha's wrong wit ya guys?" Mikey asked as he got his orders and started to eat them.

"Don' ya dare breathe anywhere near me," Raph threatened. "I'm walkin' home, anyone wit me?"

"Yup! I need some fresh air afta witnessing tha'," Casey said mentioning that Mikey had finished his first burger and was halfway through his second. Raph and Casey got up and left the restaurant with green faces, well Raph's was greener than normal, if possible.

"No offense Mike, but you really need to brush your teeth now, and eat a ton of mints," April said as she gagged at the sight of Mikey smiling with everything from his meal sticking to his teeth.

"Or ride on the top of a truck with your mouth open," Leo said as he felt like he was going to puke next. Donnie was looking a bit better once the 'burgers' were out of sight. As they say, out of sight, out of mind.

"Why would I do tha'?" Mikey asked as he stretched. Everyone blocked their faces once they smelled something nasty.

"God Mikey," Donnie said. "Did you bathe this week?"

"Yeah, a few days ago," Mikey said as he stopped stretching. "Why?"

"Michelangelo, you are to bathe as soon as we get back to the lair," Master Splinter said while blocking his nose. "What do you do in the day to make yourself smell so bad?" Mikey seemed to be stuck thinking about it for three minutes, give or take a few.

"Tha's a good question, don' know," Mikey said as he went outside with everyone running ahead of him, no one wanted to be _behind_ him, if you catch what I'm saying. "Hey, maybe we can get some ice cream before we go home." Everyone looked at him with wide eyes that seemed to scream 'NO!!!'. Donnie just drove back to the lair as fast as he could. They didn't see Casey and Raph on the way back because they had decided to have some _fun_ first. Running along the rooftops, Casey and Raph joked around as they looked for something to occupy them with.

"Where did all a tha fun go?" Casey asked as he _tried_ to jump the gap between the two buildings. Luckily for him, Raph was on the other side, to grab his hand before he met the cement, up close and personal. Casey almost made the gap; he was just off bya few feet.

"How much do ya eat in tha day?!" Raph asked as he tried to pull Casey up to tha top of tha roof. "Ya might be eatin' as much as Mikey."

"Nah, I'd die tryin'," Casey said causing Raph to laugh and almost drop him. "Concentrate, Raphie! I really don' wanna 'be one' wit tha ground."

"Hey, it might improve ya chances wit April," Raph said as he laughed again.

"Ya think?" Casey asked when Raph was able to get him back standing again. This caused Raph to laugh harder than earlier.

"Ya, but ya won't be livin'. Why don' ya try losin' a fight with The Shredder, tha' might work ta," Raph said as hit Casey in the back of the head. "Come on lets go find somethin' ta do."

"Like tha?" Casey asked as he pointed to a street below them. Raph looked and grinned.

"Tha'll do."

Review for more.


	26. Casey Meet The Cement Again

Here ya go!

With Leo, Master Splinter, April, Donnie, and Mikey

They arrived home early, well before Raph and Casey, so Master Splinter, Donnie, and April decided to play with the kittens. April stayed away from Angel though, Leo and Mikey stayed away from all of them. "Where are they?" Leo asked Mikey, who was more interested in the Soap Operas, which he hated more than needles and scary movies, on the television. "It doesn't take that long to get here on foot."

"Uh huh," Mikey muttered.

"Are you listening?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh really?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh huh."

"Oh, Mikey, there's a free 'all you can eat buffet' if you can make it downtown in the next five minutes, and they will let you put anything you want on it."

"Uh huh." Leo rolled his eyes.

"ANGEL'S BEHIND YOU!!!"

"Uh huh." Leo left Mikey alone.

With Raph and Casey

"Ready?" Raph asked as he kept his eyes on the group of Purple Dragons that were trying to break into a small shop.

"As I'll eva be," Casey said, as he got ready to jump, and try to land on his feet this time.

"On ten, one…two…TEN!!!" they yelled at the same time as they jumped. Raph landed on his feet so quietly that they didn't even notice. Casey, on the other hand, managed to get stuck, by his shirt, to a ledge on the side of the building.

"HELP!!!" Casey yelled Raph looked up and grinned. He quickly jumped the ledges that led to the one that Casey was stuck on.

"Lemme guess, ya're hanging out aren't ya?" Raph joked as he tried to figure a way to get Casey down without making him fall. "Oh well." Raph shrugged as he unhooked it and watched Casey fall to the ground. Raph jumped down and started to fight the Purple Dragons. Casey was stunned from hitting the cement, face first, but once he got over it, he joined Raph in the fight.

"That wasn't very nice, Raphie," Casey said as he hit one in the mouth with his favorite hockey stick. When they collided, the sound of teeth shattering filled the air.

"Don' bust ya're jaw over it, others, sure, ya might need your with Ape though," Raph joked.

"Really?" Casey asked, not getting the joke. After a while of Raph's laughter, Casey got the point. "Hey!"

"Maybe ya hit ya head a bit to hard when ya fell back there."

"Yes…I mean no…I mean…what?"

"Forget it." Raph and Casey finished beating up the Purple Dragons and threw them in a pile. "Come on, we've gotta get home or Master Splinter, Ape, and Leo are gonna skin us alive." On the way there, they ran into an unexpected person.

Review for more.


	27. Arnold?

Enjoy!

"MOM!!!" Casey yelled as he saw his mom standing in front of him.

"Don't you yell at me Arnold," Casey's mom said as she hit him across the head.

"Arnold?" Raph asked as he began to laugh.

"Who's your friend?" Casey's mom asked as she looked at Raph.

"He's Raph," Casey said.

"Nice to meet you Raph, you do know that Arnold is a bit rough, right?" Casey's mom asked as she shook hands with Raph. Luckily she didn't look at his hand.

"Sure do," Raph said as he let go of her hand.

"Well I've got to go. Oh, and Arnold, don't forget to change your underwear, and tell your girlfriend I said Hi," Casey's mom said as she hugged Casey and Raph before she left.

"Bye mom!" Casey yelled.

"See ya," Raph said. "We really need ta get home, _Arnold_."

"Stuff it."

Back with Master Splinter, April, Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and the kittens

"Where are they?" Master Splinter asked April.

"They could be anywhere, doing anything," April told Master Splinter as she chewed on the fingernails. A few seconds later, Raph and Casey came through the front entrance. Raph kept saying Arnold and Casey kept telling him, nope, wait, that's not right, he was growling, to stop it. When Casey had had enough, he tackled Raph and they started wrestling each other.

"Watch out!" Mikey yelled as he moved the bag of potato chips from their line of destruction.

"Kids," Master Splinter muttered as he ignored them and he, Donnie, and April started to play with the kittens again.

"Would you guys stop it?" Leo growled as he kicked Casey in the shoulder and Raph in the arm. Casey and Raph stopped, looked at each other, grinned, and then tackled Leo.

"Watch out!" Mikey yelled again as he moved his pile of gummy worms to the couch, next to his chips.

Review for more.


	28. Shower Talk

Thanks for the reviews!

After a long time of wrestling, watching the television, talking, and gorging on food, everyone decided to go to bed to get ready for the next day. The first one up was, once again, Master Splinter. Instead of making his normal pot of tea, he went to go and check on everyone. Well, he noticed that every time he went to get tea in the morning, something bad happened to someone in the group. After finding that everyone was fine, Master Splinter started his tea. In a matter of minutes, everyone was drinking tea, or in some cases it was soda. "I'm going to go home today," April said as she took another sip of the tea in her cup. "Thanks for the vacation though."

"Not me, I'm stayin' here for a few more days," Casey said as he stretched.

"You don't have any clean clothes though," April said.

"Ya point is?" Casey said as he stopped stretching and looked her in the eyes.

"That is gross," April, Donnie, Leo, Master Splinter, and Raph said at the same time.

"No it ain't!" Mikey and Casey yelled back.

"Do ya two eva showa?" Raph asked as he got a nose full of body odor when Casey put his arm across Raph's shoulders.

"Course we do," Casey said as Mikey grinned. Raph cringed as he removed Casey's arm.

"When was tha last time?" Raph asked.

"Umm," Casey and Mikey replied as they though of the date. Seeing their struggle to remember the last time that the bathed, April, Donnie, Leo, Master Splinter, and Raph took a few long steps away from them.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…hey, can I borrow some of ya're fingas?" Mikey asked Casey.

"Why don' ya jus' use ya toes?" Casey suggested. Taking Casey's advice, Mikey sat down and started to count again, using his toes also. He forgot the number he was at.

"Just hearin' of this makes me wanna take a hot showa," Raph said as he cringed. Everyone else, who wasn't counting, nodded.

"Wait, do we havta use hours?" Casey suggest, causing everyone to fall down and land on his or her faces.

" Neva mind, I'm gonna go an' take a showa. If they tell ya guys tha numba…don' tell me it," Raph said as he went in his room to get his red towel and headed off to the showers.

"Bye guys!" April said as she waved before she left.

"Bye April!" and a "Goodbye Miss O'Neil." Came from the others as she exited the lair.

"Hey guys! I'm cookin' breakfast, whatcha want?" Casey yelled as he ran into the kitchen. Everyone's eyes grew wide as they ran in after him.

Review for more. Until next time, BYE!


	29. That's Cooking?

Sorry for the wait!

"Umm, Casey? Maybe someone else should cook?" Leo said as Casey was pulling everything out of the refrigerator. At first it was just eggs, milk, ham, and cheese. But then he was pulling out, coke, pizza, sushi, pasta, soup, something that Leo cooked a long time ago, onions, peppers, orange juice, butter, salmon, bacon, and much more.

"Nope, you haven't lived until you've tried my omelets!" Casey said as he started to pull things out of the freezer. The four turtles exchanged fearful looks.

"Yo Case," Raph said as he tapped Casey on his shoulder. Casey was grinning like a madman as he started to put the 'ingredients' into a large mixing bowl. "Maybe someone who wont send us six feet under, us should cook."

"Nope," Casey said as he put the bowl down and started to look through the cabinets. "Where's ya're cinnamon, sugar, flour, bakin' powder, parsley, an' paprika?"

"Are ya nuts?!" Mikey yelled. "There is no way that that is safe to eat! Ya might be worse than Leo an' Donnie put together!" Casey then looked at Mikey.

"Then, ya're out of them? Oh, well I can improvise," Casey said as he took a large spoon and started to mix all of the ingredients.

"We're gonna die," Raph muttered as the turtles left the kitchen. Master Splinter stayed behind and talked to Casey. After a while, Casey and Master Splinter left the room. Casey was grinning.

"I don't like that look Casey has," Mikey said as he looked at everyone else's reactions. Leo was curious; Donnie was glancing around the room, while Raph waned in.

"Do not fear Michelangelo, all will be…fine," Master Splinter said as he turned around and entered the kitchen. Most likely to make his tea.

"Whatchya know?" Raph asked Casey. Casey grinned and whispered something to Raph. After hearing this, Raph began to grin. "Well, lets go then!"

"Wait where are you two going?" Leo asked, his leader skill kicking into high gear.

"Out," Casey and Raph said at the same time as they got their weapons ready. Raph put on his hat and coat and they were walking towards the door.

"Mike, Don, NOW!" Leo yelled as he, Mikey and Donnie tackled Casey and Raph to the ground. "Where are you two going?"

"We already told you," Casey and Raph replied.

"Ya're crushin' ma shell!" Raph yelled when Mikey sat down on his shell.

"Leave them be," Master Splinter said as he entered the living room with a cup of tea. "I know where they will be." Leo, Mikey, and Donnie got off of Raph and Casey. Raph and Casey dusted off before they ran out of the lair.

"It was Leo's idea!" Mikey yelled as he pointed to Leo. Master Splinter rolled his eyes.

"Do not worry, none of you are in trouble," Master Splinter said as he went inside of his room. "The Purple Dragons are."

Review for more.


	30. Just Answer The Question!

Sorry for the wait everyone. I was occupied with my finals. Well, enjoy!

"What do you mean by that Master Splinter?" Leo asked as Master Splinter smiled.

"Oh no," Donnie said as he realized what Master Splinter had done. "You sent them on a purple Dragon chase."

"Is it like a goose chase?" Mikey asked as he scratched the top of his head. Everyone except Mikey rolled their eyes.

"Do not trouble your mind with thoughts you do not fully understand," Master Splinter said. "Plus, it got Mister Jones to not cook, so be grateful that the kitchen, and lair for that matter, is still standing." Master Splinter left the room with a smile on his face and in his eyes, with the kittens in tow. Donnie went to his room to work on an invention that would help Mikey 'understand' what he meant. Mikey decided to drop the 'thinking' that he was doing, not quite understanding what Master Splinter said earlier, to watch the television. Leo went to the dojo to train.

With Raph and Casey

"Ready Casey?" Raph asked, both of them in front of the warehouse that Master Splinter told them about.

"Ya know it. Are ya?"

"Born ready. Roof?"

"Roof." Raph and Casey started to climb to the roof using the side of the warehouse that had the most boarded up windows. After a few minutes, they would have been up there sooner but Casey got one of his hockey sticks hooked on a windowpane, they reached the top of the roof and looked in the warehouse with a Birdseye view. Underneath them, a Purple Dragon was riling up the group of purple Dragons. "Have ya ever noticed that they're always in warehouses?"

"As long as I've fought 'em."

"On three?"

"Two."

"ONE!!!" They yelled at the same time as they jumped through the skylight and landed on their feet, well Casey landed on the Purple Dragon that was yelling to the crowd.

"Good job Case. Ya took out one with ya're weight." Raph helped Casey to his feet, noticing that he was, in fact, unconscious.

"Get them!" A Purple Dragon yelled as the group pulled out chains, bats, and pipes. Casey and Raph started to thin out the group until all were gone.

With Master Splinter, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and the kittens

"HEY GUYS!!!" Mikey yelled. Seeing how no one answered, Mikey yelled louder. "GGGUUUYYYSSS!!!!!"

"What do you want Mikey?!" Leo yelled, not as loud as Mikey but pretty loud.

"I'm gonna go out for a while, wanna come?"

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Mikey started to grin, knowing where this conversation was going.

"Where outside?"

"Where the trees are green and the sun shines."

"Mikey."

"Fine, I'm goin' where the birds chirp and cement is gray." After Mikey said this Leo's eye began to twitch.

"I got that part Mike, now where out side are you going outside, and say the name of the place." Mikey grinned even wider.

"I'm goin' ta God's Garden of Eden." Leo moaned as he smacked his head.

Review for more.


	31. The Questions Continue

Here you go, enjoy!

"Mike, just answer the question," Donnie said. After hearing the argument, Donnie was forced to join when he tried to go into the kitchen to get a drink but Leo dragged him in. "I am going to get a headache soon."

"I did, many times," Mikey said with a smile. "He asked me a question and I answered it."

"But you were vague about it, Leo wants a described answer," Donnie said, causing a grin of victory to spread on Leo's face.

"No idea what that means," Mikey said. Leo's grin fell and Donnie slapped himself in the forehead. "What? Not all of us are walking dictionaries like you, Don."

"Please Mike," Donnie began to plead. "Just stay home."

"Sorry Don," Mikey said with a grin. "But I wanna go outside, where the deer and the antelope play."

"Ugh," Leo and Donnie moaned.

With Raph and Casey

"Man, tha' didn' last long," Raph said as he and Casey looked at the mounds of unconscious Purple Dragons.

"My poor bat," Casey said, pouting, as he pulled out a broken bat.

"At least it got to bash in one more skull before it went down."

"Ya're righ' Raphie, bu' it was ma favorite."

"We'll get ya a new one." Raph noticed a wallet sticking out of a nearby Purple Dragons pocket. "Betta' yet, they'll buy ya one."

"How much is there?"

"Hold on………two hundred."

"TWO HUNDRED!"

"Ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Ya know it."

Back with Leo, Master Splinter, Donnie, Mikey, and the kittens

"I already told ya'll," Mikey said, glad that if he couldn't go out that he would at least drive them out of their shells for a few hours, if he's lucky…maybe more.

"Can I leave now Leo?" Donnie said. Leo grabbed his arm when Donnie tried to escape about half-way through it.

"No," Leo said, "not till I know where mike is going."

"Then I suggest that ya get some pillows 'cause "I'm coming out so ya better get this party started"," Mikey sang. "But seriously, I'm going where the tree-huggers hug trees!"

Review for more.


	32. The Bible?

Here's the next one!

"What are we gonna buy?" Casey asked as they walked down the street.

"Well, we each get a hundred," Raph said.

"I'm buying a bat an' a few more hockey sticks."

"I think I'm gonna buy Angel a few things."

"Ya should've named her Demon!"

"Why?"

"She's evil! Tha's why!"

"No, she ain't."

"She migh' not be ta ya an' Donnie, but she is ta everyone else, even April!"

"Ya jus' have ta be nice ta her, plus she likes Masta' Splinta'."

"I can' say tha' tha otha's are any betta though. They're all demons."

"Ya wouldn' say tha' if ya saw wha' they did ta Leo an' Mikey."

"How bad was it?"

"Masta' Splinta' laughed."

"Do ya have pictures?"

"Yeah, it was even Masta' Splinta's idea!"

"Then lets hurry up! Afta we're done shoppin', I wanna see them!"

With Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Master, Splinter, and the kittens.

"Is it so hard to answer the question?" Donnie asked Mikey.

"But I did! I said where squirrels climb trees." Mikey replied.

"Are you going to be in New York?" Leo asked. Trying to get a less vague answer from their younger sibling.

"I don't know. You tell me." Mikey said.

"Can I please leave now Leo?" Donnie asked.

"As soon as I get the answer," Leo said.

"I'm never going to finish my invention…or get my drink," Donnie said as he sighed.

"Come on Leo, let us poor turtles go." Mikey said.

"Not till you tell me where you are going." Leo said.

"You seem like the pharaoh in that one book. What was it called?" Mikey said.

"Mike," Leo said.

"Fine then pharaoh, LET MY TURTLES GO!" Mikey yelled.

Review for more.


	33. The Pictures Return

Enjoy!

"Please Mike," Donnie begged. "No more jokes, phrases from the Bible, or songs, just answer the question."

"So tha' was tha name of tha' book," Mikey said. "Plus, I don' wanna go outside anymore." Leo and Donnie stood there gaping at Mikey. That is, until Donnie turned to glare at Leo.

"Um, you can go now Don," Leo said as he watched Donnie's left eye twitch.

"RUN LEO! RUN!" Mikey yelled as Donnie got a look of anger that Mikey and Leo knew too well, thanks to Raph. Leo ran to his room and locked the door as fast as he could because and angry Donnie was pounding on the other side, trying as hard as he could to get to the other side. Right then, Raph and Casey came in with huge brown paper bags under their arms.

"She ain't," Raph said as they saw a laughing Mikey and an angry Donnie beating on Leo's door.

"Did Don sniff some chemicals or somethin'?" Casey asked Mikey as they sat down near him.

"Naw, Don's miffed at Leo 'cause Leo wanted ta know where I was goin' an' he dragged Don in. Don couldn' leave to get his drink or finish his invention, an' I eventually said tha' I wasn' gonna go out no more," Mikey said.

"Good one," Raph and Casey said.

"Hey Raph, where's tha pics?" Casey asked.

"Donnie had 'em," Raph said. "Hold, these, I'll get 'em." Raph handed the bag of cat toys and collars to Casey. Casey took them and Raph went over to Donnie. Raph began to whisper in Donnie's ear, which made Donnie stop trying to break down the door and grin.

"Hold on," Donnie said as he ran out of the room. Raph went back to them and took the bag back.

"What did ya say?" Casey asked.

"I jus' tol' him tha' we wanted ta see tha' pics…an' tha' he could make copies and send them to everyone who knows Leo," Raph said.

"Hey," Mikey said. "What did ya steal?"

"Nothin'. We bought it," Casey said as he pulled a baseball bat and three hockey sticks out of his bags. Raph pulled out five cat collars, and cat toys. "But ya don't have money."

"Let's jus' say tha' an old pal, gave us a few bucks," Casey said causing him and Raph to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mikey asked. Master Splinter entered the living room with the kittens to see what all the commotion was about.

"Got them!" Donnie shouted as he came running out of his room with a few packets in his hand and a grin on his face.

"How are they?" Raph asked.

"See for yourself," Donnie said as passed out copies for each of them. I have a set for April also, but you can't see the Christmas card yet. Oh, and this…is for Leo."

"Hey Donnie," Raph called. "Ta celebrate, I'll get us all some Cokes."

"Thanks," Donnie said. "I'll go give Leo his surprise." Donnie went over to Leo's door and slide the packet of pictures under it. A thump was heard from Leo's room as everyone started to look through the packets.

"Guess Leo doesn' like his surprise," Raph said as they began to laugh.

Review for more.


	34. Money Questions

Here you go!

"These are awesome," Casey said after Raph passed out the Cokes and they laughed and drank, Coke mind you. Mikey even shot Coke out of his nose.

"At least ya didn' get ya pics Mikey," Raph said, causing Mikey to shoot more Coke out.

"It burns!" Mikey yelled as he rubbed his face. Donnie and Master Splinter gave Mikey napkins to clean up the mess he made. After looking at the pictures for a while, they put them either in their rooms, or in Casey's case, their pockets. Raph gave Donnie two of the collars so they could put them on the kittens. Angels got a white one, Rachel got a white one, Bynx got a blue one, Ashley got a red one, and Jak got a purple one. Each collar had their names carved in silver.

"Wow, how much did these cost Raph?" Donnie asked.

"Not much," Raph said.

"If ya don' include tha' ya had them carved in silva' tha' ya hand picked, an' watched them carve," Casey said.

"Where did you two get the money for this?" Master Splinter asked.

"Someone we know," Raph and Casey said at the same time.

"Don't ya have ta pay them back?" Mikey asked a he sipped his Coke slowly.

"Already did," Raph said with a grin.

"In full even!" Casey added and they began to laugh.

"Where did you get the money to pay your "friend" back?" Donnie asked, knowing that they were hiding something.

"Found it," Raph said.

"Really! Maybe there's more!" Mikey said with excitement.

"Nope, got it all," Casey said.

"As long as you are telling the truth," Master Splinter said, trying to guilt them into actually telling the truth, but he forgot that it wasn't Leo; it was Raph _and_ Casey.

"We are," Casey and Raph said as Donnie went to go feed the kittens. Master Splinter and Raph were teasing the kittens with the cat toys while Casey and Mikey stayed far away from the kittens.

"Here you are," Donnie said as he put down a few plates of tuna and milk. The kittens went to the food and began to eat so Raph and Master Splinter put the cat toys back into the bag.

"Ugh," the heard from Leo's room.

"Looks like Leo's up," Mikey said.

"I am going to go meditate," Master Splinter said as he got up and went to his room.

"Wrestling?" Mikey asked Casey and Raph.

"Wrestling." They agreed and Mikey flipped to the channel with wrestling.

Review for more.


	35. Old Habits Die Hard

Here you go!

Leo walked out of his room and looked around quickly for Donnie. Donnie went behind Leo and grabbed his shoulders. "AH!"

"Don't worry Leo," Donnie said with an evil grin. "I won't inflict physical pain upon your body, Raph helped me find a different solution." Leo gulped. Everyone knew that when Raph was in on a "joke", it was bad for you. Raph looked back and waved. Leo mouthed "What did you do!" to Raph.

"Care to speak up Leo?" Raph asked with a grin.

"Oh Leo," Casey called. "How'd ya like ya copied of tha pics?"

"What did you do Raph?" Leo asked, knowing that it probably had to do something with the pictures.

"Nothin', Donnie did," Raph said. Donnie walked over to the kittens proudly and began to play with them after they were done eating.

"Mike, what did they do?" Leo asked, fear starting to clutch his insides.

"Don' know," Mikey said with his eyes still glued to the television.

"Hey Raph, can you help me play with the kittens?" Donnie asked. Raph looked back.

"Sure," Raph got up and started to tease them with the newly bought cat toys again. Leo went to the couch and sat down, thinking of everything that they could do.

"What did ya do Donnie?" Raph whispered so Leo and the others couldn't hear him. Donnie looked around to see that they weren't paying attention before he came close to Raph to tell him.

"I sent a copy of the pictures to everyone who knows Leo, including, Kurai," Donnie said. Raph grinned widely.

"I would love to see their faces when they see the pictures," Raph said, which gave Donnie an idea. Donnie looked at them and saw that they were almost asleep on the couch.

"How's about reading what they have to say?" Donnie asked. Donnie nudged his head towards his room and they got up quietly and they went over to Donnie's room. The kittens watched them and turned their view to the two sleeping turtles and human. An idea crossed their minds and they each ran off into different directions.

"This is gonna be good," Raph said as he sat next to Donnie, who was logging into the Internet. Donnie brought up his email and Raph and him started to laugh as they read them.

"The Tryceritrons say that they fell out of their chairs laughing," Donnie said. As they continued to read them, the kittens were slowly sneaking towards the sleeping lumps on the couch with a malicious look in their eyes, especially in Angel's.

"Hey," Raph asked. "Where are the kittens?"

"Oh no," Donnie said. He closed his laptop and they went into the living room.

"Well, I would say this is new," Raph said.

"But that's a degree of lying even Mikey could not handle," Donnie said. They were holding their laughter in pretty well seeing what they were looking at.

"Camera?" Raph asked.

"You know it," Donnie said as he ran in and got the camera. "Can we say "more revenge"?" Donnie took a few of the pictures with the kittens still working on their "project".

"Try ultimate revenge."

"These kittens were the best things that has ever happened to us."

"Now more than ever." The kittens finished what they were doing and went to Donnie and Raph's sides so they could take more pictures.

Review to find out what they did.


	36. I Ain't Touchin' Tha!

Thanks for the review Pacphys.

Mikey, Leo and Casey were tied to the couch with floss, courtesy of April O'Neil. Leo had Mikey's lucky octopus in his mouth, Mikey had a head of broccoli in his big mouth, and, last be definitely not least, Casey had carrots stuffed in his mouth. They had chocolate sauce on their heads, topped with Cool Whip. The only evidence of the culprits was the black and white paw prints that covered their shirts and pants; barely any of it was on the floor. "I'm gonna get Masta' Splinta'," Raph said as he tried not to laugh so they wouldn't wake up. Donnie nodded as he tried to get different angles of them. In a matter of seconds, Master Splinter and Raph returned.

"How's about next years Christmas card?" Donnie asked with a sly grin on his face. Raph and Master Splinter nodded in agreement.

"At this rate, we're gonna have picture for the next fifty years," Raph said as Donnie set the camera up and they took another picture.

"Donatello," Master Splinter said. "Hide the camera so they do not know about this one. Make it a…surprise." Donnie nodded as he ran out of the room with his camera once he fully hid it and came back; they began to laugh like crazy. Leo, Mikey, and Casey woke up in a heartbeat.

"Mmmrph!" came from all three of them as they began to squirm. Raph, Donnie, and Master Splinter walked right next to them.

"Care to speak up?" Raph said as he put his face closer to Leo's. "I can't understand ya when ya mumble." Leo glared at Raph as they mumbled some more gibberish. Master Splinter took the carrots out of Casey's mouth.

"AIR!" Casey yelled as he gasped.

"You do know that you were breathing through your mouth, right?" Donnie said as he took the broccoli out of Mikey's mouth.

"You see why I hate veggies!" Mikey yelled at them. "They attack you when you sleep!" A bit of chocolate syrup and Cool Whip started to run down the front of Mikey's face. "What's tha'?" Mikey went crossed-eyed for a moment when it flowed in between his eyes. Mikey licked it when it got close enough to his mouth. "Mm, chocolate."

"Told ya tha' ya "Angel" was a demon Raphie," Casey said as he tried to get loose. "Is tha' floss!" Raph rolled his eyes.

"Which one o' ya wanna take tha nasty octopus out a' Leo's mouth?" Raph asked as he looked at Master Splinter and Donnie.

"Why cannot you do it?" Donnie asked.

"Reason one, tha' is nasty lookin'. Reason two, I ain't puttin' ma han's anywhere near Leo's mouth. And reason three, who knows how old tha' thin' is!" Raph pointed out.

"Hey! Frankie's only twelve, he's not nasty, he's special and…underdeveloped," Mikey said as he glared at Raph. Everyone's eyes grew wide, especially Leo's, and Donnie, Master Splinter, Casey, and Raph began to laugh. Leo began to try to get it out of his mouth without putting his tongue on it.

"I definitely ain't touchin' it," Raph said.

Review for more.


	37. Mouthwash Anyone

Thanks for the review Pacphys. Actually, I don't know where I came up with that. I'd have to say a few seconds before I wrote Chapter Fourteen.

"NOT ME!" Everyone but Leo and Mikey yelled. They knew why Leo couldn't yell, and Mikey thought that it was lucky. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"You guys act like it's wrong," Mikey said. "Frankie's only a little underdeveloped, plus he doesn't feel weird when you touch him." Raph, Donnie, and Casey tried not to gag when Mikey said that. Leo's head was swaying a bit and he was a lighter green.

"Michelangelo," Master Splinter said, gaining Mikey's attention. "Can you remove 'Frankie' from Leonardo's mouth when we untie you?"

"Sure, besides, Frankie needs his rest," Mikey said with a smile. Master Splinter went and got one of Leo's katanas. He used it to cut through the floss. Mikey went over to Leo and removed him from Leo's mouth.

"I need mouthwash!" Leo yelled as he ran out of the room and into the bathroom as fast as he could. Raph, Donnie, Casey, and Master Splinter laughed as they heard Leo gargling for a long time. Mikey ran to the sink and began to wash Frankie.

"Eww, Leo spit," Mikey said as he got out the dish soap and washed Frankie with it. After he was done, Mikey used Leo's towel to dry Frankie off and he wrapped Frankie back up in the newspapers as he put Frankie back under his bed. After half of an hour, Leo finally left the bathroom.

"Where's my towel?" Leo asked as he looked around in his room.

"Mikey used I' ta dry of 'Frankie'!" Raph yelled to Leo when he went to go face them. Leo cringed.

"Don, can I please use your towel to dry off my face?" Leo asked, not wanting to touch his tainted towel.

"What's wrong with yours?" Donnie asked in a joking manner. "Don't worry Leo," Donnie said when Leo's eyes went wide. "I would not do that to you, it is on a ledge in Raph's and my room."

"Thanks," Leo said as he went to use the purple towel to dry off his face. When he left Donnie and Raph's room, Mikey asked him a question.

"What's wrong with your towel?" Mikey asked. "Only Frankie used it."

"DUH!" Casey yelled, causing him and Raph to laugh again.

"What's wrong with Frankie?"

"Do ya want us ta write it out?" Raph asked, causing everyone but Mikey to laugh.

"Sure." After a hour, Raph gave Mikey a list that was three feet long. Donnie wrote out the thoughts of Leo, Master Splinter, Casey, Raph, and himself. Mikey got to number three and stopped. "What does this word mean?" After another hour, including all forty three times that Donnie had to explain the words and their definitions, Mikey found out what was wrong with Frankie.

"Raphie?" Casey asked.

"Yeah?" Raph asked as his eyes were still on the television.

"Where are tha demons from Hell?"

"Probably wit Donnie an' Masta' Splinta'."

"They are not with me," Donnie said as he waved to them from the kitchen.

"Nor are they with us," Master Splinter said as he and Leo exited from the dojo.

"Do ya know Mike?" Casey asked Mike, who was sitting right next to him. Mikey shrugged.

"Come one," Raph said as he stood up. "Let's go find them." Casey and Raph searched in Raph and Donnie's room. Nothing. Then they looked in Mikey and Leo's room. Where they laughed till they cried. Mikey, Donnie, and Leo ran over to see what it was and Mikey screamed.

Review for more.


End file.
